My YuGiOh and Gx Episodes Season 4
by StarSwirl05
Summary: More adventures with Jaden and Yugi's friends.
1. The KC World Cup Finals

The KC World Cup Finals

"Fellow duelists, it's time to start the finals of our KC World Cup!" said Kaiba. All finalists, please report to Kaiba Craft 3 using the locater cards you won!

"It's my destiny to win this tournament!" said Aster. *He places the locater cards on the duel disk*

"Too cool!" said Jaden. Let's throw down with the other opponents! *They arrive at the site an hour later*

"May I have your attention please?" asked Roland. To find out who's facing who, we will be chosen by lottery.

"Begin!" said Kaiba.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," said Roland. *The ping-pong balls inside the machine bounce around and one falls out* First up is Jaden Yuki! Now for his opponent. *The balls bounce around once more and another one falls out* Jaden Yuki's opponent is… Bakura!

"Then get your game on, Bakura!" said Jaden.

"Will all duelists please report to the top of Kaiba Craft 3?" asked Roland. Both participants in the first round step onto the playing field. *Both duelists walk onto the platform* Raise the field! *The dueling field rises upwards* The duel starts with Bakura.

"Okay, sure," said Bakura. Before I start my turn, I'd like you to meet someone, Jaden.

"Who's that?" asked Jaden.

"Glad you asked," said Bakura. *He activates the Millennium Ring and becomes (Bakura)*

"Who are you?" asked Jaden.

"Why I'm Bakura, the dark half of him that is," said (Bakura). Now then, on to your destruction. I play Wall of Illusion (1850) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"To kick things off, I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Next, I throw down a face down and call it a turn. (4)

"I activate my End of the World Spell, discarding 2 Zure, Knight of Dark World cards for Demise, King or Armageddon (2400) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. Next, I pay 2000 points to activate his effect, destroying all cards but himself on the field! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 6000* *Avian, Wall of Illusion, both (Bakura's) and Jaden's face down cards are destroyed* Demise, attack directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5600* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive to retrieve Avian from my Graveyard," said Jaden. Next, I discard him along with Bubbleman using Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Mariner (1400) in Attack Mode.

"Such a pity he has less points than my Monster," said (Bakura).

"I'm not done for I play Skyscraper, which gives attacking Elemental Hero Monsters 1000 ATK if their attack target has more ATK when damage is calculated. Then, I use H - Heated Heart to raise his ATK by 500 for one turn! *Mariner's ATK rises to 1900* Mariner, attack Demise! *Mariner's ATK rises to 2900 and Demise is destroyed, reducing (Bakura's) LPs to 5500* That ends my turn. *Mariner's ATK returns to 1400* (0)

"Good tactics there, soldier," said Hassleberry.

"Your mediocre fan club is annoying me so let me silence them as we now duel in the Shadow Realm!" said (Bakura) drawing his card.

"There's no such thing," said Jaden.

"I have to disagree," said (Bakura). *The Shadow Realm covers the playing field* Still think the Shadow Realm is a myth? Take a look at your body.

"What the…," said Jaden. What's going on? I can't see my arms!

"That is because you lost LPs and the more LPs you lose, the more you are devoured by the Shadows," said (Bakura). Now then, I set 1 card face down and summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Jaden. Sweet! I activate Pot of Greed, giving me two more options. It's over!

To be continued…


	2. Fear from the Dark Part 1

Fear from the Dark (1)

Previously…

"Fellow duelists, it's time to start the finals of our KC World Cup!" said Kaiba. All finalists, please report to Kaiba Craft 3 using the locater cards you won!

"It's my destiny to win this tournament!" said Aster. *He places the locater cards on the duel disk*

"Too cool!" said Jaden. Let's throw down with the other opponents! *They arrive at the site an hour later*

"May I have your attention please?" asked Roland. To find out who's facing who, we will be chosen by lottery.

"Begin!" said Kaiba.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," said Roland. *The ping-pong balls inside the machine bounce around and one falls out* First up is Jaden Yuki! Now for his opponent. *The balls bounce around once more and another one falls out* Jaden Yuki's opponent is… Bakura!

"Such a pity he has less points than my Monster," said (Bakura).

"I'm not done for I play Skyscraper, which gives attacking Elemental Hero Monsters 1000 ATK if their attack target has more ATK when damage is calculated. Then, I use H - Heated Heart to raise his ATK by 500 for one turn! *Mariner's ATK rises to 1900* Mariner, attack Demise! *Mariner's ATK rises to 2900 and Demise is destroyed, reducing (Bakura's) LPs to 5500* That ends my turn. *Mariner's ATK returns to 1400* (0)

"My draw," said Jaden. Sweet! I activate Pot of Greed, giving me two more options. It's over!

Next, I summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. I'm in it 'till the end! (1)

"I tribute my Gross Ghost for Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Dark Ruler, destroy Mariner! *Mariner is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 3950 while his legs disappear* Make your move! (0)

"You got it!" said Jaden. _I have nothing but Wroughtweiler to defend me. _I throw down and end my turn. (0)

"Since I have 3 Fiend-Type Monsters in my Graveyard, I remove them to summon Dark Necrofear (2200) in Attack Mode by his special effect," said (Bakura). Dark Necrofear, destroy Wroughtweiler! *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"I activate Hero Signal, letting me bring out Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Since you destroyed Wroughtweiler, his effect activates, returning Avian and Polymerization to my hand.

"Dark Ruler, destroy Clayman!" said (Bakura). *Clayman is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Jaden. Just what I needed! I play Polymerization, which sends Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Flame Wingman attack his Dark Ruler! *Flame Wingman's ATK rises to 3100 and Dark Ruler is destroyed, reducing (Bakura's) LPs to 4850 and his chest disappears* Next, thanks to Wingman, you take the ATK of Dark Ruler out of your LPs! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 2400 and both of his arms disappear* That ends my turn. *Flame Wingman's ATK returns to 2100* (0)

"This duel's far from over," said (Bakura). I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Sparkman, destroy his Dark Necrofear! *Sparkman's ATK rises to 2600 and Dark Necrofear is destroyed, reducing (Bakura's) LPs to 2000 while his legs and feet disappear* *(Bakura) laughs*

"Thanks for destroying Necrofear for now I can equip him to your Wingman and take control of him," said (Bakura).

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I tribute Flame Wingman for Great Maju Garzett (0000) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura).

"What's the point of tributing a Monster for another Monster with no points?" asked Jaden.

"Great Maju Garzett's effect gives him twice the ATK of the Monster used to summon him," said (Bakura) Since your Wingman has 2100 ATK, Garzett has 4200 ATK! It's all over for you!

To be continued…


	3. Fear from the Dark Part 2

Fear from the Dark (2)

Previously…

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Sparkman, destroy his Dark Necrofear! *Sparkman's ATK rises to 2600 and Dark Necrofear is destroyed, reducing (Bakura's) LPs to 2000 while his legs and feet disappear* *(Bakura) laughs*

"Thanks for destroying Necrofear for now I can equip him to your Wingman," said (Bakura).

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I tribute Flame Wingman for Great Maju Garzett (0000) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura).

"What's the point of tributing a Monster for another Monster with no points?" asked Jaden.

"Great Maju Garzett's effect gives him twice the ATK of the Monster used to summon him," said (Bakura) Since your Wingman has 2100 ATK, Garzett has 4200 ATK. It's all over for you! *Maju Garzett's ATK rises to 4200* Maju Garzett, destroy his Sparkman! *Sparkman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 1350 while his midsection vanishes* Soon you'll be engulfed by the shadows for all eternity! That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Jaden. _This is my last chance to defeat (Bakura). _I play Miracle Fusion, which removes Flame Wingman and Sparkman from my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. Here comes the best part as my Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK per Elemental Hero Monster in my Graveyard! Since there are 5 Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard, he gains 1500 ATK! *Shining Flare's ATK rises to 4000* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy Great Maju Garzett! *Shining Flare's ATK rises to 5000 and Maju Garzett is destroyed, reducing (Bakura's) LPs to 1200, causing his feet disappear*

"Sorry but I'm still standing," said (Bakura).

"Not for long for my Shining Flare has another effect," said Jaden. Since your Monster was destroyed by Shining Flare Wingman, you take his ATK as damage! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 0* That's game! *The arena drops*

"Way to play, Jay!" said Syrus.

"Thanks Syrus," said Jaden.

"The next duel will begin in one hour so participants, ready your decks!" said Roland.

"Aster!" said Kaiba.

"Well, the famous Seto Kaiba," said Aster.

"You're going to lose to me in the next round," said Kaiba.

"Not likely," said Aster. It's my destiny to win this tournament. *Elsewhere…*

"Yes, win this tournament," said Sartorius. Soon all of them will see the light! Meanwhile…

"I'd better prepare my deck to be ready for any opponent I face," said Yugi. *Twenty minutes later…*

"Attention duelists, Round 2 is about to begin," said Roland. Please report to the top of the dueling arena! Aster Phoenix, Mr. Kaiba, let the duel begin!

"I think I'll go first," said Aster. I summon Destiny Hero - Doom Lord (0600) in Attack Mode.

"Ha, nice card, did a three year-old make that for you?" asked Kaiba.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my Monsters if you knew their effects," said Aster. Do you believe in destiny?

"No and never will," said Kaiba.

"Fine, whatever, I'll make you a believer sooner or later," said Aster. I set 1 card and end my turn. (4)

"Watch a pro play a real Monster," said Kaiba. I use Polymerization, discarding my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my Graveyard for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Doom Lord! *Doom Lord is not destroyed* How did your Monster survive?

"I activated my D - Shield Trap Card, which switched Doom Lord to Defense Mode and making him indestructible in battle," said Aster. Destiny's going to take you down!

To be continued…


	4. The Paths of Destiny Part 1

The Paths of Destiny (1)

Previously…

"I think I'll go first," said Aster. I summon Destiny Hero - Doom Lord (0600) in Attack Mode.

"Ha, nice card, did a three year-old make that for you?" asked Kaiba.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my Monsters if you knew their effects," said Aster. Do you believe in destiny?

"No and never will," said Kaiba.

"Fine, whatever, I'll make you a believer sooner or later," said Aster. I set 1 card and end my turn. (4)

"Watch a pro play a real Monster," said Kaiba. I use Polymerization, discarding my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my Graveyard for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Doom Lord! *Doom Lord is not destroyed* How did your Monster survive?

"I activated my D - Shield Trap Card, which switched Doom Lord to Defense Mode and making him indestructible in battle," said Aster. Destiny's going to take you down!

"Whatever," said Kaiba. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I play the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor," said Aster. Now our high-level Monsters don't need tributes but in exchange we must pay 1000 points for every tribute the summoned Monster needed. I give up 1000 points to summon Destiny Hero - Double Dude (1000) in Attack Mode. *His LPs drop to 7000* Then I use Doom Lord's special effect, sending your Dragon two turns into the future for you see, everything's predetermined. *Ultimate Dragon disappears and Kaiba laughs*

"Are you expecting me to believe that?" asked Kaiba. Nothing's predetermined!

"Sounds like you have much to learn about Destiny," said Aster. I play Destiny Draw, allowing me to draw 2 cards by sending Destiny Hero Malicious to my Graveyard. There's still more as I remove my Malicious to summon Destiny Hero - Malicious (0800) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down end my turn. (2)

"I use your Field Spell's effect to summon Kaiser Glider (2400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. *His LPs drop to 7000* Kaiser Glider, destroy his Malicious!

"Sorry but I reveal D - Counter, which automatically destroys your Monster since you're attacking a Destiny Hero Monster," said Aster. *Kaiser Glider is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. (1)

"Since two turns have passed, you get Ultimate Dragon back," said Aster. *Ultimate Dragon reappears on Kaiba's field* Now do you believe that everything is predetermined? I summon Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude (1400) in Attack Mode. Do you like card tricks? My Diamond Dude's going to perform one by flipping the top card of my deck and magically make it disappear for one turn if it's a Normal Spell. *He flips the top card* It's a Normal Spell so it goes to my Graveyard this turn and next turn its effect activates. Now it's time to summon the ultimate Destiny Hero! I tribute Diamond Dude, Malicious and Double Dude for Destiny Hero - Dogma (3400) in Attack Mode.

"You cannot summon 2 Monsters in one turn without Ultimate Offering…unless… that's a Special Summon?" asked Kaiba.

"That's right," said Aster. Next, I destroy my Field Spell using Mystical Space Typhoon to activate another one, Clock Tower Prison! That ends my turn. (0)

"Say goodbye to Dogma!" said Kaiba. *His LPs drop to 3500* What happened to my LPs?

"Dogma's special effect takes out half your points at your next Standby Phase," said Aster. Oh and one other thing, Clock Tower Prison gets a Clock Counter at each of your Standby Phases.

"I don't need a clock to tell time," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Dogma!

"I activate Eternal Dread, giving my Clock Tower 2 more counters," said Aster. *Dogma is still destroyed and his LPs drop to 5900*

"Tell me, did you see that coming?" asked Kaiba.

"Doesn't matter," said Aster. Destiny has chosen me to take you down!

To be continued…


	5. The Paths of Destiny Part 2

The Paths of Destiny (2)

Previously…

"I play the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor," said Aster. Now our high-level Monsters don't need tributes but in exchange we must pay 1000 points for every tribute the summoned Monster needed. I give up 1000 points to summon Destiny Hero - Double Dude (1000) in Attack Mode. *His LPs drop to 7000* Then I use Doom Lord's special effect, sending your Dragon two turns into the future for you see, everything's predetermined. *Ultimate Dragon disappears and Kaiba laughs*

"Are you expecting me to believe that?" asked Kaiba. Nothing's predetermined!

"Say goodbye to Dogma!" said Kaiba. *His LPs drop to 3500* What happened to my LPs?

"Dogma's special effect takes out half your points at your next Standby Phase," said Aster. Oh and one other thing, Clock Tower Prison gets a Clock Counter at each of your Standby Phases.

"I don't need a clock to tell time," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Dogma!

"I activate Eternal Dread, giving my Clock Tower 2 more counters," said Aster. *Dogma is still destroyed and his LPs drop to 5900*

"Tell me, did you see that coming?" asked Kaiba.

"Doesn't matter," said Aster. Destiny has chosen me to take you down!

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (1)

"Then it's back to me and thanks to Diamond Dude, Polymerization normally activates, but since I don't have its requirements, it's useless," said Aster. I activate my Pot of Greed Spell, giving me 2 cards. Next, I use Graceful Charity for another 3 cards as long as I discard 2. Then, I play Over Destiny, allowing me to remove Dogma from my Graveyard to Special Summon Diamond Dude in Defense Mode. Finally, I summon Destiny Hero - Defender (2700) in Defense Mode and end my turn. As long as Defender stays in Defense Mode, you draw 1 card during your Standby Phases. (1)

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Defender! *Defender is destroyed* That ends my turn. (2)

"I draw," said Aster. I end my turn. (1)

"Ultimate Dragon, destroy Diamond Dude!" said Kaiba. *Diamond Dude is destroyed* That ends my turn. (3)

"I play Misfortune, which, by skipping my Battle Phase subtracts half of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from your LPs," said Aster. *Kaiba's LPs drop to 1250* Finally, I play Ring of Magnetism, which lowers my Doom Lord's ATK and DEF by 500 but prevents you from attacking any other Monster. *Doom Lord's stats drop to (100/300)* Last but not least, I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Spear Dragon, attack his Doom Lord! *Doom Lord is not destroyed* Your LPs aren't safe thanks to Spear Dragon's effect for he deals damage to you equal to the difference in his ATK and Doom Lord's DEF.

"I don't think so," said Aster. As long as Clock Tower Prison has 4 Clock Counters on it, I'll never take any Battle Damage.

"I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Clock Tower!" said Kaiba. *Clock Tower Prison is destroyed*

"Thank you, now I can summon another Destiny Hero to my field," said Aster. It's all thanks to Clock Tower's other effect. If it's destroyed with 4 Clock Counters on it, I can now summon Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster (?) in Attack Mode. Dreadmaster's effect now activates, destroying all Destiny Hero Monsters I control but there aren't any and he also lets me bring back Double Dude and Diamond Dude to my field. As an added bonus, his ATK and DEF equal Diamond Dude and Double Dude's combined ATK! *Dreadmaster's ATK rises to 2400*

"Big deal, he's no match for my Ultimate Dragon," said Kaiba. My Spear Dragon now switches to Defense Mode and I also switch Vorse Raider to Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I play another Field Spell, Dark City, boosting the ATK of a Destiny Hero Monster that attacks a Monster with more ATK," said Aster. Dreadmaster, destroy Vorse Raider!

"I activate Shrink, which halves your Monster's ATK for one turn!" said Kaiba.

"I end my turn," said Aster. (0) No one hides from destiny!

To be continued…


	6. The Paths of Destiny Part 3

The Paths of Destiny (3)

Previously…

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Spear Dragon, attack his Doom Lord! *Doom Lord is not destroyed* Your LPs aren't safe thanks to Spear Dragon's effect for he deals damage to you equal to the difference in his ATK and Doom Lord's DEF.

"I don't think so," said Aster. As long as Clock Tower Prison has 4 Clock Counters on it, I'll never take any Battle Damage.

"I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Clock Tower!" said Kaiba. *Clock Tower Prison is destroyed*

"Thank you, now I can summon another Destiny Hero to my field," said Aster. Thanks to Clock Tower's other effect, if it's destroyed with 4 Clock Counters on it, I can now summon Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster (?) in Attack Mode. Dreadmaster's effect now activates, destroying all Destiny Hero Monsters I control but there aren't any and he also lets me bring back Double Dude and Diamond Dude to my field. As an added bonus, his ATK and DEF equal Diamond Dude and Double Dude's combined ATK! *Dreadmaster's ATK rises to 2400*

"Big deal, he's no match for my Ultimate Dragon," said Kaiba. My Spear Dragon now switches to Defense Mode and I also switch Vorse Raider to Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I play another Field Spell, Dark City, boosting the ATK of a Destiny Hero Monster that attacks a Monster with more ATK," said Aster. Dreadmaster, destroy Vorse Raider!

"I activate Shrink, which halves your Monster's ATK for one turn!" said Kaiba. *Dreadmaster's ATK drops to 1200 then rises to 2200 by Dark City's effect and Vorse Raider is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Aster. (0) No one hides from destiny!

"I tribute Spear Dragon for Luster Dragon #2 (2400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Aster. Now, I tribute my 3 Monsters for the one and only Destiny Hero - Plasma (1900) in Attack Mode.

"All that for a 1900 ATK Monster?" asked Kaiba. How pathetic.

"Have you heard of his special effect?" asked Aster. What he does is allow me to equip him with one of your Monsters and gain half of that Monster's ATK and every one of that Monster's effects. So I'll take your Ultimate Dragon! *Plasma's ATK rises to 4150* Destiny Hero Plasma, destroy Luster Dragon #2!

"You've triggered my Trap Card, Shadow Spell," said Kaiba. Your Monster loses 700 ATK and is forbidden to change Modes. *Plasma's ATK drops to 3450*

"I end my turn," said Aster. (0)

"Time to finish you off!" said Kaiba. I remove my Blue-Eyes and my Vorse Raider from play to summon a Monster that will take your Monster down despite having less ATK!

"What Monster?" asked Aster.

"I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envy of the End (3000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Next, I use his special effect. By paying 1000 points, all cards in our hands and on the field are automatically destroyed and you take 300 damage per card destroyed! *His LPs drop to 250 and Chaos Emperor Dragon, Shadow Spell, Luster Dragon #2, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Spear Dragon and Dark City, and Destiny Hero Plasma are destroyed, along with the remaining cards in Kaiba's hand, reducing Aster's LPs to 2900*

"So much for your strategy said Aster. I thought you said you were going to beat me this turn but I guess not as I only lost 2100 points.

"Just go," said Kaiba. (0)

"Fine," said Aster. I summon D - Cubic (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"How sad," said Kaiba drawing his card. I use my Monster Reborn Spell to revive my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to my field. Ultimate Dragon, trounce his last defense! *D - Cubic is destroyed* Make your final move! (0)

To be continued…


	7. The Paths of Destiny Part 4

The Paths of Destiny (4)

Previously…

"My move," said Aster. You now get Ultimate Dragon back again but now, I tribute my 3 Monsters for the one and only Destiny Hero - Plasma (1900) in Attack Mode.

"All that for a 1900 ATK Monster?" asked Kaiba. How pathetic.

"Have you heard of his special effect?" asked Aster. What he does is allow me to equip him with one of your Monsters and gain half of that Monster's ATK and every one of that Monster's effects. So I'll take your Ultimate Dragon! *Plasma's ATK rises to 4150* Destiny Hero Plasma, destroy Luster Dragon #2!

You've triggered my Trap Card, Shadow Spell," said Kaiba. Your Monster loses 700 ATK and is forbidden to change Modes. Plasma's ATK drops to 3450.

"I end my turn," said Aster. (0)

"How sad," said Kaiba drawing his card. I use my Monster Reborn Spell to revive my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to my field. Ultimate Dragon, trounce his last defense! *D - Cubic is destroyed* Make your final move! (0)

"I will," said Aster. I play Destiny Hero - Fear Monger (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"That Monster won't last long, in fact, it won't last on my attack!" said Kaiba. Ultimate Dragon, destroy Fear Monger! *Fear Monger is destroyed* Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"My move and courtesy of my Fear Monger, I get to play a Destiny Hero Monster from my Graveyard," said Aster. I choose Doom Lord! Next, I use his effect, meaning goodbye to Ultimate Dragon for 2 turns. Finally, I tribute Doom Lord for Destiny Hero - Dasher (2100) in Attack Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I play 'Silent Doom', allowing me to bring back my Blue-Eyes (2500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I'm going to end this now!" said Aster. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I tribute her so Dasher gets a 1000 ATK boost for one turn! *Dasher's ATK rises to 3100* Dasher, destroy his last Monster!

"Sorry but this duel's not done for I reveal my Mirror Force Trap!" said Kaiba. Dasher is destroyed.

"That ends my turn," said Aster. (0)

"I play Card of Demise, letting me draw 5 cards and after 5 turns have passed, I lose my hand," said Kaiba. I set 2 cards face down and destroy Plasma with my Ultimate Dragon! *Plasma and Shadow Spell are destroyed, reducing Aster's LPs to 1850* Make your move! (3)

"Time for you to face destiny!" said Aster. Since my Dasher's in my Graveyard, I get to Special Summon a Monster from my hand by showing it to you. Look at that, its Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode. That's not all for thanks to Bubbleman's effect, with nothing in my hand or on my field except himself, I draw twice! Next, I tribute Bubbleman for another Destiny Hero Dasher in Attack Mode.

"I activate my face down Trap, Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. Now your Dasher is destroyed and we both take 2100 damage!

"What's the point?" asked Aster. It'll end in a draw.

"Not exactly for I reveal my Spell, Ring of Defense!" said Kaiba. Now all the damage I would've taken is dealt to you! You lose, Aster! *Aster's LPs drop to 0*

"The winner of the duel is Seto Kaiba!" said Roland. All remaining participants, prepare your decks for the next duel will begin in an hour! *Meanwhile…*

"Looks like Aster wasn't destined to win the tournament," said Sartorius. I must find who is! *Elsewhere…*

"That fool didn't know what hit him," said Kaiba. Destiny? Please. That Aster obviously didn't know he'd lose to me, a far more superior duelist than he'll ever be! *He laughs*


	8. The Triple Threat Part 1

The Triple Threat (1)

"Attention duelists, the next round of the KC World Cup!" said Roland. All participants, please report to the large room so we can prepare the next match up! Selector start! *The balls bounce around and one rolls out* Our first duelist in the Semi Finals is Alexis Rhodes!

"Roland, activate the selector again!" said Kaiba.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," said Roland. Selector begin again! *The balls bounce around once more and another ball rolls out* The next match up has been announced! Alexis Rhodes will face Kagemaru in the next round! Everyone, please report to the top of the blimp! *A few minutes later…*Alexis Rhodes, Kagemaru, prepare your decks!

"I'll begin this duel with Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards," said Kagemaru. Then, I set 3 cards face down and end my turn (4)

"I play Etoile Cyber (1200) in Attack Mode," said Alexis. Etoile Cyber, direct attack! Oh and when she attacks you directly, she gets 500 more ATK! *Etoile Cyber's ATK rises to 1700*

"I activate my Ultimate Offering, Spellbinding Circle, and Chain Burst Trap Cards!" said Kagemaru. Ultimate Offering allows us to pay 500 points and summon or set additional Monsters. Spellbinding Circle stops your Cyber's attack and Chain Burst inflicts 1000 damage to the player who activates a Trap Card.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Alexis. *Etoile Cyber's ATK returns to 1200* (4)

"I send my 3 Trap Cards to my Graveyard for Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0000) in Attack Mode," said Kagemaru.

"Why would you summon a Monster with no ATK, much less one with less ATK than mine?" asked Alexis.

"Uria has a special effect," said Kagemaru. For every Continuous Trap Card in my Graveyard, he gets an additional 1000 ATK. *Uria's ATK rises to 3000* Uria, attack Etoile Cyber!

"I activate Hallowed Life Barrier, which by tossing out 1 card, I don't take damage this turn," said Alexis. *Etoile Cyber is still destroyed*

"You now take 1000 damage for using Hallowed Life Barrier thanks to Chain Burst!" said Kagemaru. *Alexis' LPs drop to 7000* That ends my turn. (4)

"I play Cyber Gymnast (0800) in Attack Mode," said Alexis.

"Looks like you want to lose the duel," said Kagemaru.

"Not exactly for I use her special effect, tossing out Cyber Angel Dakini," said Alexis. Now your Uria is destroyed! *Uria is destroyed* Cyber Gymnast, attack directly! *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 7200* Next, I set 1 card and end my turn. (2)

"I play Spell Economics, Spell Absorption, and Level Limit Area - B," said Kagemaru. Thanks to Spell Absorption, I gain 500 LPs when a Spell Card is activated. Spell Economics removes the need for me to pay LPs for activating Spell Cards and Level Limit Area - B puts all Monsters into Defense Mode. Next, I send my Spell Cards to my Graveyard to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000) in Attack Mode. Hamon, destroy Cyber Gymnast! *Cyber Gymnast is destroyed and Alexis' LPs drop to 3800* Hamon's effect now activates, dealing you 1000 damage when it destroys a Monster in battle. *Alexis' LPs drop to 2800* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards," said Alexis. Next, I play Machine Angel Ritual, discarding Cyber Angel Benten and Cyber Petit Angel to summon Cyber Angel Benten (2700) in Attack Mode.

"My Monster still has more points," said Kagemaru.

"Doesn't matter for my Monster's effect activates, forcing you to destroy 1 of your own Monsters," said Alexis. Looks like you only have one, oh well. *Hamon is destroyed* Cyber Angel Benten, attack Kagemaru directly! *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 4500* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Kagemaru. (1)

"Cyber Angel Benten, attack directly! *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 1800* That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate my face down cards, Statue of the Wicked, giving me 3 Fiend-Type tokens!

To be continued…


	9. The Triple Threat Part 2

The Triple Threat (2)

Previously…

"I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards," said Alexis. Next, I play Machine Angel Ritual, discarding Cyber Angel Benten and Cyber Petit Angel to summon Cyber Angel Benten (2700) in Attack Mode.

"My Monster still has more points," said Kagemaru.

"Doesn't matter for my Monster's effect activates, forcing you to destroy 1 of your own Monsters," said Alexis. Looks like you only have one, oh well. *Hamon is destroyed* Cyber Angel Benten, attack Kagemaru directly! *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 4500* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Kagemaru. (1)

"Cyber Angel Benten, attack directly! *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 1800* That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate the Field Spell Fallen Paradise, allowing me to draw 2 cards once per turn, like now. Then I use Heavy Storm, destroying my face down cards, Statue of the Wicked, giving me 3 Fiend-Type tokens! I tribute the tokens for Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000) in Attack Mode. This is the last Monster you'll ever see! Next, I play Raviel, destroy her Cyber Angel Benten! *Cyber Angel Benten is destroyed and Alexis' LPs drop to 1500* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Cyber Tutu (0800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Alexis.

"I draw and activate Monster Reincarnation, which, by discarding 1 card, lets me return Uria to my hand. Next, I use the effect of Fallen Paradise for 2 cards. Then I use Premature Burial to revive the Monster I discarded, The Creator (2300) in Attack Mode by relinquishing 800 points. *His LPs drop to 1000* The Creator, destroy Cyber Tutu! *Cyber Tutu is destroyed* Raviel, end this duel! *Alexis' LPs drop to 0*

"The winner is… Kagemaru!" said Roland. The next duel will begin in 3 hours! All remaining participants, please ready your decks!

"Alexis!" yelled Jaden. *He and the gang rush over* Are you alright? *Meanwhile…*

"With that Slifer Slacker not around, I can think of plans to get him expelled!" said Crowler.*He sees Yugi* Aren't you Yugi Muto, the King of Games?

"Yup, that's me," said Yugi. Who are you?

"Dr. Vellian Crowler, " said Crowler.

"You work at Duel Academy, right?" asked Yugi.

"I do and I would like to see how you fair against me in a duel," said Crowler.

"Okay then, let's duel!" said Yugi. I'll start with Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I play Ancient Gear Soldier (1300) in Attack Mode," said Crowler.

"Why Attack Mode?" asked Yugi. He's weaker than my Magnet Warrior.

"Not for long," said Crowler. I equip my soldier with Ancient Gear Tank, raising his ATK by 600! *Gear Soldier's ATK rises to 1900* Ancient Gear Soldier, destroy his Magnet Warrior!

"I activate my Trap Card…" started Yugi.

"Sorry but you can't activate Trap or Spell Cards when an Ancient Gear Monster attacks," said Crowler. *Beta is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 7800* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (4)

"Back to me," said Crowler. I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all Spells and Traps on the field! Now I can activate the effect of my Statue of the Wicked Trap!

"What's that?" asked Yugi.

"A Trap Card that summons a Wicked Fiend Token (1000) in Attack Mode," said Crowler. Now then, I tribute my 2 Monsters for Emes the Infinity (2500) in Attack Mode. My Gear Tank now deals you 600 damage since it was destroyed. *Yugi's LPs drop to 7200* Emes, destroy his face down Monster! My Monster will now get stronger by 700 points since your Monster was destroyed.

"I don't think so, take a closer look!" said Yugi. It's Marshmellon (0500) and since you attacked him while he was face down, you take 1000 damage!

To be continued…


	10. Machine's Re Volt Part 1

Machine's Re-Volt (1)

Previously...

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (4)

"Back to me," said Crowler. I activate Heavy Storm, Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards! Now I can activate the effect of my Statue of the Wicked Trap!

"What's that?" asked Yugi.

"A Trap Card that summons a Wicked Fiend Token (1000) in Attack Mode," said Crowler. Now then, I tribute my 2 Monsters for Emes the Infinity (2500) in Attack Mode. My Gear Tank now deals you 600 damage since it was destroyed. *Yugi's LPs drop to 7200* Emes, destroy his face down Monster! My Monster will now get stronger by 700 points since your Monster was destroyed.

"I don't think so, take a closer look!" said Yugi. It's Marshmellon (0500) and since you attacked him while he was face down, you take 1000 damage! *Crowler's LPs drop to 7000* As a bonus, he can't be destroyed in battle. Give me your best shot!

"Fine, no matter," said Crowler. I end my turn. Wait until you see what else I have! (3)

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Beta from my Graveyard in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then, I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Ancient Gear (0800) in Defense Mode," said Crowler. Next, I play Ancient Gear Castle! This Spell adds 300 ATK to any Ancient Gear Monster and gets a counter each time a Monster is Normal Summoned or Set. *Ancient Gear's ATK rises to 400* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1700) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then, I tribute my Magnet Warriors to play Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode! Valkyrion, destroy Emes the Infinity! *Emes is destroyed and Crowler's LPs drop to 6000* Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon the Monster known as Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon," said Crowler.

"But that Monster has 8 stars and you don't have Monsters to tribute!" said Yugi.

"My Castle has another effect," said Crowler. Every time a Monster is Normal Summoned or Set, my card gets a counter and since 3 counters are on it, I can send it to the Graveyard and count as the tributes. Rise, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (3300) in Attack Mode!

"My Valkyrion's still stronger," said Yugi.

"Doesn't matter for I play Ancient Gear Fist and equip it to my Gadjiltron Dragon," said Crowler. Any Monster he attacks is destroyed after Damage Calculation. Gadjiltron Dragon, attack Valkyrion! *Gadjiltron Dragon and Gear Fist are destroyed and Crowler's LPs drop to 5800* Now your Monster goes too! *Valkyrion is destroyed* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I play Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode and thanks to him, Yellow Gadget comes to my hand," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (2)

"I activate my face down card, another Statue of the Wicked, summoning another token which I tribute along with my Ancient Gear for Ancient Gear Golem (3000) in Attack Mode," said Crowler. Gear Golem, attack Marshmellon!

"Why are you attacking?" asked Yugi. Marshmellon can't be destroyed in battle.

"Yes but my Gear Golem has a special effect," said Crowler. When it attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, you take the difference between my Golem's ATK and your Monster's DEF. *Yugi's LPs drop to 4700* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Yellow Gadget lets me add Green Gadget to my hand and that ends my turn. (3)

"Gear Golem, attack Marshmellon!" said Crowler. *Marshmellon isn't destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 2200* I win next turn so make your move. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 more cards," said Yugi. Then, I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode. With Green Gadget summoned, I would normally add Red Gadget to my hand but I don't have anymore in my deck so I set 2 cards face down and activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until our hands hold 6 cards. Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light, stopping attacks from all Monsters you control for 3 turns. I'm not giving up yet!

To be continued…


	11. Machine's Re Volt Part 2

Machine's Re-Volt (2)

Previously…

"My Castle has another effect," said Crowler. Every time a Monster is Normal Summoned or Set, my card gets a counter and since 3 counters are on it, I can send it to the Graveyard and count as the tributes. Rise, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (3300) in Attack Mode!

"I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 more cards," said Yugi. Then, I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode. With Green Gadget summoned, I would normally add Red Gadget to my hand but I don't have anymore in my deck so I set 2 cards face down and activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until our hands hold 6 cards. Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light, stopping attacks from all Monsters you control for 3 turns. I'm not giving up yet! I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I draw," said Crowler. *He laughs* I'm about to end this duel! I play Ancient Gear Factory, which lets me summon an Ancient Gear Monster from my hand by removing Ancient Gear Monsters in my Graveyard whose total level is twice the Monster I wish to summon. I remove my Gadjiltron Dragon and my Gear Soldier to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera (2300) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (5)

"I activate my face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" said Yugi. Thanks to this card, it becomes a Monster with 2000 DEF and since Green, Yellow and Red Gadget all exist on my field, it has an ATK of 3000. *Stronghold's ATK rises to 3000* As a bonus, it's still treated as a Trap Card. Stronghold, attack Gadjiltron Chimera! *Chimera is destroyed and Crowler's LPs drop to 5100* Finally, I summon Silent Swordsman LV4 (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Crowler.

"Silent Swordsman's effect activates, giving him a Spell Counter and 500 ATK for every card or cards you draw," said Yugi. *Silent Swordsman's ATK rises to 1500*

"Whatever," said Crowler. I activate Confiscation, giving up 1000 LPs to send 1 of your cards to the Graveyard. *His LPs drop to 4100* What to send to the Graveyard? Summoned Skull! Next, I play Graceful Charity, picking up 3 cards and tossing out 2. *Silent Swordsman's ATK rises to 2000*

"You've raised Silent Swordsman's ATK again," said Yugi.

"I use Premature Burial to revive Ancient Gear from my Graveyard for 800 LPs," said Crowler *His LPs drop to 3300* Finally, I tribute my Monster for Ancient Gear Engineer (1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn and your Swords expire. *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed* (4)

"My move," said Yugi. I switch Silent Swordsman to Attack Mode. Silent Swordsman, destroy Ancient Gear Engineer! Ancient Gear Engineer is destroyed and Crowler's LPs drop to 3100. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"You may have your Stronghold out with 3000 ATK but he's still no match for my Gadjiltron Dragon," said Crowler drawing his card. *Silent Swordsman's ATK rises to 3000* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"Time to end this duel!" said Yugi. I tribute my Silent Swordsman and Stronghold for Gandora the Dragon of Destruction (0000) in Attack Mode.

"You wasted two sacrifices for a Monster with no ATK or DEF?" asked Crowler. That Monster won't destroy my Monster.

"My Monster will destroy it as well as every other card on the field thanks to his effect," said Yugi. All I have to do is give up half my points. *His LPs drop to 1100* *Marshmellon, Gadjiltron Dragon, Marshmellon's Glasses, Green Gadget, Yellow Gadget, Red Gadget, his face down cards, Crowler's face down card, Ancient Gear Golem and Ancient Gear are destroyed and Gandora's ATK rises to 3300* Gandora, attack Crowler directly and end this duel! *Crowler's LPs drop to 0* *Meanwhile…*

"Attention duelists, the next round is about to start," said Roland. Will all participants please report to the lottery room. Selector begin! *Balls bounce around and one falls out* The first participant in the next round is Seto Kaiba! Now for the opponent. Selector begin again! *Balls bounce around again and one falls out* Mr. Kaiba's opponent is… Jaden Yuki!

"Alright, time to get my game on!" said Jaden.


	12. Contacting Neos Part 1

Contacting Neos (1)

Previously…

"Attention duelists, the next round is about to start," said Roland. Will all participants please report to the lottery room. Selector begin! *Balls bounce around and one falls out* The first participant in the next round is Seto Kaiba! Now for the opponent. Selector begin again! *Balls bounce around again and one falls out* Mr. Kaiba's opponent is… Jaden Yuki!

"I'll begin," said Kaiba. I use Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next, I summon Familiar Knight (1400) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (5)

"Okay," said Jaden. I play Card Trooper (0400) in Attack Mode. Then, I use his special effect, sending my top 3 cards in my deck to my Graveyard and giving him 1500 ATK for the turn! *Card Trooper's ATK rises to 1900* Card Trooper, destroy Familiar Knight! *Familiar Knight is destroyed*

"Now we get to Special Summon a Level 4 Monster from our hands," said Kaiba. I choose Rare Metal Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode.

"I choose Elemental Hero Clayman (2000 in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Finally, I throw down a face down and end my turn. *Card Trooper's ATK returns to 400* (3)

"My move," said Kaiba. I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500) in Attack Mode. Y-Dragon Head, destroy Card Trooper!

"I activate A Hero Emerges," said Jaden. You pick one of the cards I'm holding and if it's a Monster, I can play it so take your pick.

"Fine, the right card," said Kaiba.

"Sweet choice, it's Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) and I summon him in Attack Mode," said Jaden. *Card Trooper is still destroyed and his LPs drop to 6900*

"I switch Rare Metal Dragon to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba. (4)

"I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Wildheart, destroy Rare Metal Dragon!

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter, letting me remove Rare Metal Dragon from play for 1 turn," said Kaiba. *Rare Metal Dragon disappears from the field*

"Okay then, Bladedge, destroy Y-Dragon Head!" said Jaden. *Y-Dragon head is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 6900* Wildheart, direct attack! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 3900* I throw down a face down and call it a turn. (2)

"Rare Metal Dragon returns!" said Kaiba. *Rare Metal Dragon reappears on the field* Next, I toss out my Thunder Dragon to add 2 more Thunder Dragons to my hand. Then, I use Polymerization to discard them to summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, destroy Bladedge!

"I activate Negate Attack, bringing an end to all attacks you have," said Jaden.

"Fine, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed," said Jaden. So 2 cards for me. Next, I use Polymerization, sending Wildheart and Bladedge to my Graveyard for Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Skyscraper! Wildedge can attack all your Monsters at once.

"Too bad he's weaker than my Monster," said Kaiba.

"Not with Skyscraper out," said Jaden. When he attacks a Monster with more ATK, he gets 1000 ATK for Damage Calculation. Wildedge, attack Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! *Wildedge's ATK rises to 3600*

"I activate Ring of Destruction, destroying Wildedge and dealing his ATK to both of us," said Kaiba. *Wildedge is destroyed*

"Hold on a sec, we were supposed to lose points," said Jaden.

"I activated my Ring of Defense Spell," said Kaiba. Ring's damage is negated.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I activate De-Fusion, returning my Twin-Headed Dragon to my Fusion Deck and bringing back my Thunder Dragons," said Kaiba. Then I tribute them for my Blue-Eyes!

**To be continued…**


	13. Contacting Neos Part 2

Contacting Neos (2)

Previously…

"I play Pot of Greed," said Jaden. So 2 cards for me. Next, I use Polymerization, sending Wildheart and Bladedge to my Graveyard for Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Skyscraper! Wildedge can attack all your Monsters at once.

"I activate Ring of Destruction, destroying Wildedge and dealing his ATK to both of us," said Kaiba. *Wildedge is destroyed*

"Hold on a sec, we were supposed to lose points," said Jaden.

"I activated my Ring of Defense Spell," said Kaiba. Ring's damage is negated.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I activate De-Fusion, returning my Twin-Headed Dragon to my Fusion Deck and bringing back my Thunder Dragons," said Kaiba. Then I tribute them for my Blue-Eyes! Rise, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode! Then I use Card of Demise, giving me 5 cards and forcing me to discard my hand 5 turns later. Next, I use Polymerization, sending my 3 Blue-Eyes cards to my Graveyard for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode! You're finished! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack him directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 2400* I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Skyscraper and finally, That ends my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Jaden. _It comes down to this. *_He draws a card and looks at it_*__ Sweet. _I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode by his effect and with nothing in my hand or on my field except himself, I draw twice. Next, I activate Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, letting me play an Elemental Hero Monster from my Graveyard that was destroyed in battle once during my turn. Then, I play Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (0900) in Attack Mode. Grand Mole, attack Ultimate Dragon!

"What makes you think he'll take out my Ultimate Dragon?" asked Kaiba.

"He's not going to take him out, he's going to put him back in your Fusion Deck," said Jaden. Do your thing, Grand Mole! *Ultimate Dragon disappears from the field. Grand Mole disappears from the field*

"Where'd your Monster go?" asked Kaiba. You can't just return it to your hand!

"My Monster also goes back to my hand," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (1)

"Whatever," said Kaiba. I use Monster Reborn to revive Y-Dragon Head from my Graveyard. Y-Dragon Head, destroy Bubbleman! *Bubbleman is destroyed* You might as well give up. Nothing in your deck can defeat me! I end my turn. (0)

"Guess ya don't know me very well," said Jaden. I don't quit no matter what. First, Bubbleman returns to my field in Defense Mode! *Bubbleman appears on the field* Next, I tribute him to play Elemental Hero Necroshade (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then I remove my 3 Monsters to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800) in Attack Mode. Dragon Cannon, destroy Bubbleman! *Bubbleman is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Jaden. Bubbleman returns once again. Then I tribute him and Necroshade to play Elemental Hero Neos (2000) in Defense Mode and that'll do. (1)

"My move," said Kaiba. XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack Neos! *Neos is destroyed* Next turn I win! (1)

"Not a chance," said Jaden. I return Neos to my field thanks to Hero City's effect. *Neos appears on the field* Next, I play my Grand Mole in Attack Mode. Then, it's time to meet a Fusion Monster!

"Hold on," said Kaiba. There are only two ways to Fusion Summon, once by XYZ Monsters and the second by Polymerization and you have neither one. Your Fusion Monster cannot arise!

"Sorry but there's another type of fusion and it's Contact Fusion," said Jaden. It returns Neos and Grand Mole to my deck to summon Elemental Hero Grand Neos (2500) in Attack Mode. It's too bad for your cannon. Know why? He's going back to your Fusion Deck thanks to Grand Neos' effect!

**To be continued…**


	14. Contacting Neos Part 3

Contacting Neos (3)

Previously…

"I draw," said Jaden. Bubbleman returns once again. Then I tribute him and Necroshade to play Elemental Hero Neos (2000) in Defense Mode and that'll do. (1)

"My move," said Kaiba. XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack Neos! *Neos is destroyed* Next turn I win! (1)

"Not a chance," said Jaden. I return Neos to my field thanks to Hero City's effect. *Neos appears on the field* Next, I play my Grand Mole in Attack Mode. Then, it's time to meet a Fusion Monster!

"Hold on," said Kaiba. There are only two ways to Fusion Summon, once by XYZ Monster and the second by Polymerization and you have neither one. Your Fusion Monster cannot arise!

"Sorry but there's another type of fusion and it's Contact Fusion," said Jaden. It returns Neos and Grand Mole to my deck to summon Elemental Hero Grand Neos (2500) in Attack Mode. It's too bad for your cannon. Know why? He's going back to your Fusion Deck thanks to Grand Neos' effect! *XYZ-Dragon Cannon disappears from the field* Grand Neos, attack directly! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 1400* That ends my turn. *Grand Neos disappears from the field* (0)

"Looks like your Monster disappeared," said Kaiba.

"Yup," said Jaden. He returned because Neo-Space wasn't out.

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Kaiba. I draw! _How is it that I have no Monsters strong enough to wipe him out?_ I summon Peten the Dark Clown (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"Okay, here we go," said Jaden. Using Necroshade's effect, since he's in my Grave, I get to play Neos from my hand without tributes so come on out in Attack Mode, Neos! Neos, destroy Peten! *Peten is destroyed. Peten appears on the field* What's the deal? I destroyed him.

"When Peten's destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, I can remove him from my Graveyard to play another one," said Kaiba.

"That ends my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I summon Giant Germ (0100) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba. (1)

"I play Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (0300) in Attack Mode. Then, I return Neos and Glow Moss to my deck for Elemental Hero Glow Neos (2500) in Attack Mode! I use Glow Neos' special effect. I destroy 1 card on the field. A Monster prevents my Monster from attacking, A Trap Card puts him in Defense Mode and a Spell Card lets him attack directly. Looks like it's going to be a Monster so Glow Neos can't attack but Giant Germ is destroyed! *Giant Germ is destroyed* That ends my turn. *Grand Neos disappears from the field* (0)

"All I need is one Monster," said Kaiba. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Sparkman, attack directly!

"Not so fast, I activate Shrink!" said Kaiba. Sparkman's ATK is halved! *His LPs drop to 600*

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I play Blade Knight (1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Since I have less than 2 cards in my hand, he gets an additional 400 ATK! *Blade Knight's ATK rises to 2000* Blade Knight, destroy Sparkman! *Sparkman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 2000* That ends my turn. (1)

"Here goes somethin'," said Jaden. I return Sparkman in Defense Mode using Hero City! *Sparkman reappears on the field* Next, I summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I tribute Blade Knight for Luster Dragon #2 (2400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Luster Dragon, destroy Wroughtweiler! *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"When man's best friend is destroyed, I get Polymerization and Wildheart back to my hand," said Jaden.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. You won't deprive me of victory! (0)

**To be continued…**


	15. Contacting Neos Part 4

Contacting Neos (4)

Previously…

"I play Blade Knight (1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Since I have less than 2 cards in my hand, he gets an additional 400 ATK! Blade Knight's ATK rises to 2000. Blade Knight, destroy Sparkman! Sparkman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 2000. That ends my turn. (1)

"Here goes somethin'," said Jaden. I return Sparkman in Defense Mode using Hero City! Sparkman reappears on the field. Next, I summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I tribute Blade Knight for Luster Dragon #2 (2400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Luster Dragon, destroy Wroughtweiler! Wroughtweiler is destroyed.

"When man's best friend is destroyed, I get Polymerization and Wildheart back to my hand," said Jaden.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. You won't deprive me of victory! (0)

"I play Polymerization, sending Sparkman and Clayman to my Grave for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode. Then I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. Thunder Giant, attack Luster Dragon! Both Monsters are destroyed. Wildheart, end this duel!

"Sorry I activate Return from the Different Dimension, which returns X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank to my field by paying half my points," said Kaiba. His LPs drop to 700.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. Your Monster now go back out of play! X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank disappear from the field. (0)

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Sea Horse, destroy Wildheart! Wildheart is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 1800. That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Miracle Fusion, removing Wildheart and Necroshade from my Grave to play Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (1900) in Attack Mode," said Jaden.

"Big deal, my Monster's stronger," said Kaiba.

"Doesn't matter for Necroid Shaman destroys 1 of your Monsters and brings back another one," said Jaden. Later Luster Dragon #2 and hello Giant Germ in Attack Mode! Shaman, destroy Giant Germ! Giant Germ is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 0. That's game!

"You still take 500 damage thanks to my Monster's effect but it doesn't matter," said Kaiba. You've already won.

"The winner of the duel is Jaden Yuki!" said Roland. The next round will begin tomorrow so get some rest. Elsewhere…

"I wonder how Jaden's doin' in the tournament," said Joey.

"He's probably fine," said Tristan.

"Well, well, look who's here," said X. They turn to see him.

"Any of you know that guy?" asked Tea`.

"Nope," said Joey and Tristan.

"The name's Howard X Manner Esquire but for the sake of shortness, call me X," said X.

"Out of da way, we're goin' somewhere here!" said Joey.

"Overruled, you're not going anywhere," said X.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Joey.

"We're dueling," said X. This case is now open! Lose and you're banished from dueling!

"I'll start," said Joey. I summon Marauding Captain (1200) in Attack Mode. Now I get another Monster thanks to his effect so I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2/44) (Note: the right number indicates the number of cards left in the player's decks. I will show this for this duel and any time a duelist uses deck destruction.)

"First I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode," said X. Then, I activate Card Destruction. We lose our hands and draw again. Next, I play Gravekeeper's Servant. Each time you wish to attack, the top card in your deck is sent to your Graveyard. I rest my case by setting one card face down. (3/39)

"I tribute Marauding Captain for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Jinzo, attack!

**To be continued…**


	16. X Treme Dueling Part 1

X-Treme Dueling (1)

Previously…

"Any of you know that guy?" asked Tea`.

"Nope," said Joey and Tristan.

"The name's Howard X Manner Esquire but for the sake of shortness, call me X," said X.

"Out of da way, we're goin' somewhere here!" said Joey.

"Overruled, you're not going anywhere," said X.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Joey.

"We're dueling," said X. This case is now open! Lose and you're banished from dueling!

"I tribute Marauding Captain for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Jinzo, attack!

"Now you lose 1 card off of your deck," said X. *The face down Needle Worm (0600) is destroyed*

"My Needle Worm's effect has been activated and it's time for you to pay the price by giving up the top 5 cards in your deck," said X.

"Alligator Sword, Insect Queen and Rocket Warrior!" yelled Joey. They're gone. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1/37)

"I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said X. Then, I set another Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (4/36)

"My move," said Joey. I activate Release Restraint, sending Gearfried to my Graveyard for Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600) in Attack Mode. Jinzo, attack the face down Monster!

"Gravekeeper's Servant takes another of your cards," said X. *The face down Morphing Jar #2 (0700) is destroyed* Now our Monsters are shuffled back into our decks and we both pick up cards until we have an equal number of Monsters that were put into our decks. All other cards go to our Graveyards. Fortunately for me, I don't draw any cards.

"You don't get Monsters either," said Joey. Okay, 1st card… nope 2nd card… no, 3rd card…still no Monsters? 4th card…no 5th card…nope, 6th card…no dice 7th card… all not Monsters! 8th card, 9th card… *10 minutes later…* Finally, 2 Monsters! I summon Battle Warrior (1000) in Defense Mode and Little Winguard (1400) in Attack Mode. Since my Battle Phase hasn't ended, I attack you directly with my Winguard!

"I activate Monster Register," said X. When a Monster is summoned, its controller loses cards to the Graveyard for each star in that Monster's level. For activating this card, I have to pay 1000 Life Points. *His LPs drop to 7000* As payment for your attack you lose the top card of your deck. *His LPs drop to 5600 by Winguard's attack*

"That ends my turn," sad Joey. (0/16)

"I summon Trap Sleuser (0800) in Attack Mode," said X.

"Now you lose 4 cards," said Joey.

"Maybe but I'd start worrying about your deck for yours is far less than mine," said X. Now then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3/32)

"I use Premature Burial to revive Insect Queen (2200) in Attack Mode by givin' up 800 points," said Joey. *His LPs drop to 7200* Insect Queen gets 200 ATK for every Insect Monster out and there's one right now. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2400*

"Since that's a level 7 Monster, you lose 7 more cards off the top of your deck," said X.

"Insect Queen needs a tribute to attack so I tribute Battle Warrior so she can attack," said Joey. Insect Queen, destroy Trap Sleuser!

"I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device," said X. It returns Exhibit A to its owner's hand!

"What are ya talkin' about?" asked Joey.

"In other words, Insect Queen goes back to your hand," said X. You also lose another card to the Graveyard for attacking thanks to Gravekeeper's Servant. *Insect Queen disappears from the field*

"I end my turn," said Joey. (1/15)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and rest my case," said X. You'll never win this case!(3/31)

**To be continued…**


	17. X Treme Dueling Part 2

X-Treme Dueling (2)

Previously…

"I summon Trap Sleuser (0800) in Attack Mode," said X.

"Now you lose 4 cards," said Joey.

"Maybe but I'd start worrying about your deck for yours is far less than mine," said X. Now then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3/32)

"I use Premature Burial to revive Insect Queen (2200) in Attack Mode by givin' up 800 points," said Joey. His LPs drop to 7200. Insect Queen gets 200 ATK for every Insect Monster out and there's one right now. Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2400.

"Since that's a level 7 Monster, you lose 7 more cards off the top of your deck," said X.

"Insect Queen needs a tribute to attack so I tribute Battle Warrior so she can attack," said Joey. Insect Queen, destroy Trap Sleuser!

"I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device," said X. It returns Exhibit A to its owner's hand!

"What are ya talkin' about?" asked Joey.

"In other words, Insect Queen goes back to your hand," said X. You also lose another card to the Graveyard for attacking thanks to Gravekeeper's Servant. Insect Queen disappears from the field.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (1/15)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and rest my case," said X. You'll never win this case! (3/31)

"I use Pot of Greed to get 2 more cards," said Joey. Then, I use Monster Reborn to revive Battle Warrior from my Graveyard.

"You lose 3 cards from your deck," said X.

"I tribute my 3 Monsters for Gilford the Lightning (2800) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"Another 8 cards is removed from your deck," said X. Looks like one more turn and I win!

"Gilford's effect now activates," said Joey. Since I summoned him by tributin' 3 Monsters, your Monsters are now destroyed! Trap Sleuser and X's face down Monster are destroyed. Gilford, attack him directly! X's LPs drop to 2800. That ends my turn. (0/1)

"My turn," said X. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2/30)

"My move," said Joey.

"I activate Threatening Roar, making you forbidden to make any attacks this turn," said X. Oh well, looks like you're going to be forbidden to duel ever again.

"Don't count me out yet," said Joey. I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0/0)

"Game over," said X. I play another Trap Sleuser in Attack Mode. I may lose 4 cards but that's nothing compared to your deck. Trap Sleuser, attack his face down Monster! The face down Fiber Jar (0500) is destroyed. No, Fiber Jar! All cards in our hands and Graveyards go to our decks!

"That's right and we draw 5 cards," said Joey. Oh well, so much for your "big plan" to deck me out.

"You'll regret those words," said X. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3/45)

"My move," said Joey. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode.

"You've activated my Monster Register Trap!" said X. I don't need to explain its effect again do I? You lose cards equal to your Monster's level, which is 4. Oh and I also activate my Threatening Roar card, preventing you from attacking this turn.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Joey. (3/41)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and one card face down to rest my case," said X. (3/44)

"Okay, look out!" said Joey drawing his card. _If I summon a Monster, I'll lose at least 4 cards since I have strong Monsters in my hand but after clearing his defense, this wacko won't have a defense so I can get at his LPs. Let's see, I've got Panther Warrior, Baby Dragon, Scapegoat and Goblin Attack Force. Okay I've got it. _I summon Panther Warrior (2000) in Attack Mode.

"Another 4 of your cards are sentenced to your Graveyard," said X.

"That won't matter once I clear out your Monster," said Joey. Rocket Warrior, attack!

**To be continued…**


	18. X Treme Dueling Part 3

X-Treme Dueling (3)

Previously…

"My move," said Joey. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode.

"You've activated my Monster Register Trap!" said X. I don't need to explain its effect again do I? You lose cards equal to your Monster's level, which is 4. Oh and I also activate my Threatening Roar card, preventing you from attacking this turn.

"Okay, look out!" said Joey drawing his card. _If I summon a Monster, I'll lose at least 4 cards since I have strong Monsters in my hand but after clearing his defense, this wacko won't have a defense so I can get at his LPs. Let's see, I've got Panther Warrior, Baby Dragon, Scapegoat and Goblin Attack Force. Okay I've got it. _I summon Panther Warrior (2000) in Attack Mode.

"Another 4 of your cards are sentenced to your Graveyard," said X.

"That won't matter once I clear out your Monster," said Joey. Rocket Warrior, attack! Destroy his face down card!

"Thanks, now Level Pod's effect activates," said X. Soon you won't be dueling ever again! You return your Monsters to your deck, since I have none, and you draw 8 cards since both of your Monsters were level 4, however, unless you drew a Monster, they all go to your Graveyard and whether you did or not it doesn't matter for you still can't use any of the cards.

"I did," said Joey. I end my turn by discardin' 2 cards. (6/28)

"I summon Trap Sleuser in Attack Mode," said X. Trap Sleuser, attack directly! *Joey's LPs drop to 6400* That ends my turn. (3/44)

"My move, look out," said Joey. I play Dark Dragon Ritual, sending The Fiend Megacyber to my Graveyard for Paladin of Dark Dragon(1900) in Attack Mode.

"Once again you lose 4 cards from your deck," said X.

"I know," said Joey. Paladin, destroy his Trap Sleuser!

"I activate Recycle Barrier," said X. I don't take any damage this turn. *Trap Sleuser is still destroyed*

"I end my turn by tributing Dark Dragon for my Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. (3/16)

"You're just wasting away your deck," said X. You do realize what happens when you're out of resources right? You lose. I set 1 card face down and activate Super Guard. (2/43)

"What's that do?" asked Joey.

"By paying 500 points, my Monsters can't be destroyed in battle," said X.

"My move," said Joey. _I'm gonna have to lose a few cards but that's a risk I gotta take. _I use Monster Reborn to revive The Fiend Megacyber (2200) in Attack Mode.

"At this rate, you'll lose in a few turns," said X. Another 6 cards go to your Graveyard.

"Maybe but all you got is that Trap Sleuser," said Joey. Once it's gone, I can end this duel. Fiend Megacyber, destroy Trap Sleuser!

"I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device, so Fiend Megacyber goes back to your hand," said X.

"Fine, Red-Eyes, destroy his Trap Sleuser!" said Joey. *Trap Sleuser is destroyed and X's LPs drop to 1200* That ends my turn. (3/10)

"My move," said X. I set 2 cards face down and rest my case. (1/42)

"Time to win this duel," said Joey. Red-Eyes, end this duel!

"Did you think I'd let you win?" asked X. I activate Threatening Roar, cancelling out your attacks.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (2/9)

"I activate the other effect of Recycle Barrier," said X. By discarding a Trap Card, it returns to my hand. So I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1/41)

"You're goin' down!" said Joey.

"On the contrary, I'd say it is you who is going down with only 8 cards left," said X. Your sentence is now imminent! *He laughs*

**To be continued… **


	19. X Treme Dueling Part 4

X-Treme Dueling (4)

Previously…

"My move," said X. I set 2 cards face down and rest my case. (1/42)

"Time to win this duel," said Joey. Red-Eyes, end this duel!

"Did you think I'd let you win?" asked X. I activate Threatening Roar, cancelling out your attacks.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (2/9)

"I activate the other effect of Recycle Barrier," said X. By discarding a Trap Card, it returns to my hand. So I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1/41)

"You're goin' down!" said Joey.

"On the contrary, I'd say it is you who is going down with only 8 cards left," said X. Your sentence is now imminent! *He laughs*

"Whatever," said Joey. I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300) in Attack Mode.

"You're down to 5 cards," said X.

"Goblins, attack directly!" said Joey.

"I activate my Recycle Barrier," said X.

"Not again!" said Joey. I end my turn. (2/5)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and 1 card face down to end my turn," said X. (0/40)

"My move," said Joey. _I can't attack his face down Monster for it might be Needle Worm or worse but what do I do? I can't get to his LPs without clearing out his Monster first. That's it, Gilford the Lightning can clear out Monsters without attacking. _I tribute my 3 Monsters for Gilford the Lightning in Attack Mode.

"Looks like I win after my next turn for you lose the rest of your cards," said X.

Now his effect activates, destroying your face down Monster! *X's face down Monster is destroyed* Gilford, attack directly!

"Objection!" said X. I activate my final Recycle Barrier!

"Hang in there, Joey," said Tea`. Don't give up!

"Your move," said Joey. (2/0)

"Oh no, he's out of cards!" said Tea`.

"Correct," said X. I activate Elegant Light LV4, letting me add Trap Sleuser to my hand from my deck. That ends my turn. (2/38) Now you are no longer able to duel! *Yugi clenches his fists*

"Duel me and if you win, I'll hand over my title as King of Games to you but if I win, you remove Joey's sentence!" said Yugi.

"Yugi, are you outa your mind?" asked Joey. Do you realize what you're doing?

"I know," said Yugi. I have to do this if you ever want to duel again.

"Let's duel!" said X and Yugi. *Meanwhile…*

"The next duel is about to start," said Roland. Selector start! *Balls bounce around and one falls out* The first competitor in Round 5 is… Odeon! Selector begin again! *Balls bounce around and one falls out* His opponent in the KC World Cup is… Syrus Truesdale!

"Go get 'em Sy!" said Jaden.

"Both participants, please report to the top of the tower," said Roland. *A few minutes later, at the top of the tower…*

"Let's do this," said Syrus.

"Wow, I've never seen Syrus so confident," said Jaden. Looks like he's ready to throw down!

"You have no idea what you're in for, Mr. Truesdale," said Odeon.

"I'll start," said Syrus. I play Jetroid (1800) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"I activate Temple of the Kings," said Odeon. It allows me to activate Trap Cards the same turn they are set. Then I set 4 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus.

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole, removing him from play," said Odeon. You're trapped!

**To be continued…**


	20. Trapped Part 1

Trapped (1)

Previously…

"The next duel is about to start," said Roland. Selector start! *Balls bounce around and one falls out* The first competitor in Round 5 is… Odeon! Selector begin again! *Balls bounce around and one falls out* His opponent in the KC World Cup is… Syrus Truesdale!

"Go get 'em Sy!" said Jaden.

"Both participants, please report to the top of the tower," said Roland. *A few minutes later, at the top of the tower…*

"Let's do this," said Syrus.

"I activate Temple of the Kings," said Odeon. It allows me to activate Trap Cards the same turn they are set. Then I set 4 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus.

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole, removing him from play," said Odeon. You're trapped! *Steamroid disappears from the field*

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (5)

"I activate my face down cards, Embodiment of Apophis, which become Monsters with 1600 ATK," said Odeon. That ends my turn. (6)

"I play Vehicroid Connection Zone, tossing out Drillroid, Steamroid and Submarineroid for Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (3000) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Attack his Apophis, Jumbo Drill!

"I activate Negate Attack, stopping your Jumbo Drill in its tracks," said Odeon.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Odeon. (5)

"Jumbo Drill, attack Apophis!

"I activate Widespread Ruin!" said Odeon. Your Monster is destroyed! *Jumbo Drill is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (1)

"I tribute 1 of my Apophis for Mystical Beast Serket (2500) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. Serket, attack Jetroid!

"Sorry but using Jetroid's effect, I activate Magic Cylinder, reducing your LPs by the ATK of your Serket!" said Syrus.

"I activate Trap Jammer, which cancels out Magic Cylinder," said Odeon. *Magic Cylinder is negated and Jetroid is destroyed* *Mystical Beast's ATK rises to 3000* Each time my Serket destroys a Monster in battle, it gains 500 ATK and the destroyed Monster is removed from play. Apophis, attack directly!

"I activate Life Force, allowing me to pay 400 points and reduce any damage I take to 0," said Syrus. I use its effect! *His LPs drop to 7600*

"You're just stalling," said Odeon. I end my turn. (5)

"I summon Cycroid (0800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. That ends my turn. (1)

"You're no match for me," said Odeon. Serket, destroy Cycroid!

"I activate Supercharge, giving me 2 cards and I use the effect of Life Force to reduce the damage!" said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 6800 and Cycroid is destroyed*

"Since my Serket destroyed another Monster, his power grows!" said Odeon. *Serket's ATK rises to 3500* Apophis, attack directly!

"I give up 400 points to negate the damage," said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 6400*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Odeon. (5)

"I summon Truckroid (2000) in Defense Mode," said Syrus. That ends my turn. (1)

"That toy is no match for the incredible power of my Serket," said Odeon. I draw. Serket, attack and destroy his Truckroid! *Truckroid is destroyed* With the destruction of another Monster by my Serket, it gets stronger! *Serket's ATK rises to 4000* You're trapped! *Back at the other duel…*

"I'll start," said Yugi. I play Blockman (1500) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. I'm setting Joey free! (4/44)

**To be continued…**


	21. Trapped Part 2

Trapped (2)

Previously…

"You're no match for me," said Odeon. Serket, destroy Cycroid!

"I activate Supercharge, giving me 2 cards and I use Life Force to negate the damage!" said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 6800 and Cycroid is destroyed*

"Since my Serket destroyed another Monster, his power grows!" said Odeon. *Serket's ATK rises to 3500* Apophis, attack directly!

"I give up 400 points to negate the damage," said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 6400*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Odeon. (5)

"I summon Truckroid (2000) in Defense Mode," said Syrus. That ends my turn. (1)

"That toy is no match for the incredible power of my Serket," said Odeon. I draw. Serket, attack and destroy his Truckroid! *Truckroid is destroyed* With the destruction of another Monster by my Serket, it gets stronger! *Serket's ATK rises to 4000* You're trapped! *Back at the other duel…*

"I'll start," said Yugi. I play Blockman (1500) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. I'm setting Joey free! (4/44)

"This case is open," said X. I play Trap Sleuser(0800) in Attack Mode. You cannot win! I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3/44)

"Okay, my move," said Yugi.

"Hold on, I have a card to play," said X. I reveal Monster Register!

"What's that?" asked Yugi.

"It's a Trap Card that forces both players to send the top cards in their decks to the Graveyard for every level of a summoned Monster," said X.

"I tribute Blockman for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi.

"Then you lose 6 cards from your deck," said X.

"Why didn't you lose any cards?" asked Yugi.

"My Trap Sleuser makes me unaffected by any Trap Cards," said X.

"Slimly sleezeball!" said Joey. Now only Yugi loses cards when Monsters are summoned!

"That's right and soon I'll be the next King of Games!" said X. *He laughs* *Back at the other duel…*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn, Mr. Truesdale," said Odeon. (6)

"My move," said Syrus. I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Then I use Power Bond, discarding Gyroid and Steamroid for Steam Gyroid (2200) in Attack Mode.

"That Monster's just food for my Serket," said Odeon.

"Not really," said Syrus. Power Bond doubles Gyroid's his ATK! *Steam Gyroid's ATK rises to 4400* Steam Gyroid, attack Mystical Beast Serket! *Serket is destroyed and Odeon's LPs drop to 7600*

"I use Call of the Haunted to bring back my Serket," said Odeon.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. Power Bond deals me 2200 damage. *His LPs drop to 4600* (0)

"My move," said Odeon. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (6)

"I summon Drillroid (1600) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Steam Gyroid, destroy Mystical Beast Serket!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Odeon. Your Attack Position Monsters are no more! *Drillroid and Steam Gyroid are destroyed* Face it, Mr. Truesdale, you cannot win! *Meanwhile…*

"Summoned Skull, attack Trap Sleuser!" said Yugi.

"Overruled," said X. I activate Recycle Barrier! I can't take Battle Damage this turn.

"That doesn't save Trap Sleuser," said Yugi. *Trap Sleuser is destroyed* I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2/38)

"I use Card Destruction," said X. We discard our hands and replace them with an equal number of cards from the top of our decks. Looks like you're running out of time and cards!

To be continued…


	22. Trapped Part 3

X-Treme Dueling (3)

Previously…

"My move," said Joey. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode.

"You've activated my Monster Register Trap!" said X. I don't need to explain its effect again do I? You lose cards equal to your Monster's level, which is 4. Oh and I also activate my Threatening Roar card, preventing you from attacking this turn.

"Okay, look out!" said Joey drawing his card. _If I summon a Monster, I'll lose at least 4 cards since I have strong Monsters in my hand but after clearing his defense, this wacko won't have a defense so I can get at his LPs. Let's see, I've got Panther Warrior, Baby Dragon, Scapegoat and Goblin Attack Force. Okay I've got it. _I summon Panther Warrior (2000) in Attack Mode.

"Another 4 of your cards are sentenced to your Graveyard," said X.

"That won't matter once I clear out your Monster," said Joey. Rocket Warrior, attack! Destroy his face down card!

"Thanks, now Level Pod's effect activates," said X. Soon you won't be dueling ever again! You return your Monsters to your deck, since I have none, and you draw 8 cards since both of your Monsters were level 4, however, unless you drew a Monster, they all go to your Graveyard and whether you did or not it doesn't matter for you still can't use any of the cards.

"I did," said Joey. I end my turn by discardin' 2 cards. (6/28)

"I summon Trap Sleuser in Attack Mode," said X. Trap Sleuser, attack directly! *Joey's LPs drop to 6400* That ends my turn. (3/44)

"My move, look out," said Joey. I play Dark Dragon Ritual, sending The Fiend Megacyber to my Graveyard for Paladin of Dark Dragon(1900) in Attack Mode.

"Once again you lose 4 cards from your deck," said X.

"I know," said Joey. Paladin, destroy his Trap Sleuser!

"I activate Recycle Barrier," said X. I don't take any damage this turn. *Trap Sleuser is still destroyed*

"I end my turn by tributing Dark Dragon for my Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. (3/16)

"You're just wasting away your deck," said X. You do realize what happens when you're out of resources right? You lose. I set 1 card face down and activate Super Guard. (2/43)

"What's that do?" asked Joey.

"By paying 500 points, my Monsters can't be destroyed in battle," said X.

"My move," said Joey. _I'm gonna have to lose a few cards but that's a risk I gotta take. _I use Monster Reborn to revive The Fiend Megacyber (2200) in Attack Mode.

"At this rate, you'll lose in a few turns," said X. Another 6 cards go to your Graveyard.

"Maybe but all you got is that Trap Sleuser," said Joey. Once it's gone, I can end this duel. Fiend Megacyber, destroy Trap Sleuser!

"I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device, so Fiend Megacyber goes back to your hand," said X.

"Fine, Red-Eyes, destroy his Trap Sleuser!" said Joey. *Trap Sleuser is destroyed and X's LPs drop to 1200* That ends my turn. (3/10)

"My move," said X. I set 2 cards face down and rest my case. (1/42)

"Time to win this duel," said Joey. Red-Eyes, end this duel!

"Did you think I'd let you win?" asked X. I activate Threatening Roar, cancelling out your attacks.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (2/9)

"I activate the other effect of Recycle Barrier," said X. By discarding a Trap Card, it returns to my hand. So I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1/41)

"You're goin' down!" said Joey.

"On the contrary, I'd say it is you who is going down with only 8 cards left," said X. Your sentence is now imminent! *He laughs*

**To be continued… **


	23. Trapped Part 4

Trapped (4)

Previously…

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700) in Attack Mode," said Yugi.

"You summoned a Monster so you pay the price of losing the top 4 cards of your deck," said X.

"Maybe but I'm not going to let that stop me," said Yugi. Gamma, attack the face down Monster! *The face down Needle Worm (0600) is destroyed*

"Thanks to my Monster's effect, you lose 5 more cards from your deck," said X.

"You don't have any Monsters left so Beta, direct attack!" said Yugi. *X's LPs drop to 6600* Next, I activate one of my face down cards, Stronghold the Moving Fortress (2000) and put him in Defense Mode.

"Your sentence is near," said X. You're down to your last 10 cards. I play Gravekeeper's Servant. You lose the top card in your deck when you attack with Monsters. That ends my turn. (0/39)

"I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode," said Yugi.

"You lose another 4 cards!" said X.

"Alpha, Beta and Gamma, direct attacks!" said Yugi.

"You lose 3 more cards," said X *His LPs drop to 2000* Summon a Level 3 Monster or higher and you lose the duel! *Back at the other duel…*

"You have no Monsters left, Mr. Truesdale and while you have over half your points remaining, I'll change that," said Odeon. Apophis and Serket, attack him directly!

"I give up 400 points and negate the damage!" said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 4200*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Odeon. (4)

"I play Submarineroid (0800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. I attack and by his effect, he can attack directly! *Odeon's LPs drop to 6800* After attacking, he switches to Defense Mode. I end my turn. (0)

"I tribute my other Apophis for another Mystical Beast Serket in Attack Mode," said Odeon. Then I reveal my Trap Card, Magical Thorn, costing you 500 points per card when you discard cards to the Graveyard First Serket, destroy Submarineroid! *Submarineroid is destroyed* Now his ATK grows! *Serket's ATK rises to 3000* Serket 2, direct attack! *Syrus' LPs drop to 1700* This is your last chance, so make your move! (4)

"I play another Gyroid in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"Serket 2, destroy Gyroid!" said Odeon.

"Gyroid can't be destroyed in battle once per turn," said Syrus.

"Serket, attack and destroy his Gyroid!" said Odeon. *Gyroid is destroyed* Make your last move! (5)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"It's time that my Serket ended this duel!" said Odeon. Serket, attack him directly!

"I activate Ring of Life," said Syrus. Your Serket's destroyed and we gain 2000 LPs! *Serket is destroyed and his LPs rise to 3700 while Odeon's LPs rise to 8800*

"Second Serket, direct attack!" said Odeon. Syrus' LPs drop to 1200. Your defeat is assured next turn so make your move! (6)

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Temple of the Kings!" said Syrus. *Temple of the Kings is destroyed* Without your Spell Card, your Serkets go too! *Both Serkets are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Odeon. (5)

"I play Expressroid(1600) in Defense Mode," said Syrus. Then, by his effect, Truckroid and Drillroid return to my hand. That ends my turn. (2)

"I activate my face down card, another Embodiment of Apophis!" said Odeon. That ends my turn. (6)

"I draw," said Syrus. _Stealthroid! Now just Polymerization to play Stealth Union! _I end my turn. (3)

To be continued…


	24. Trapped Part 5

Trapped (5)

Previously…

Second Serket, direct attack!" said Odeon. *Syrus' LPs drop to 1200* Your defeat is assured next turn so make your move! (6)

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Temple of the Kings!" said Syrus. *Temple of the Kings is destroyed* Without your Spell Card, your Serket goes too! *Both Serkets are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Odeon. (5)

"I play Expressroid(1600) in Defense Mode," said Syrus. Then, by his effect, Truckroid and Drillroid return to my hand. That ends my turn. (2)

"I activate my face down card, another Embodiment of Apophis!" said Odeon. That ends my turn. (6)

"I draw," said Syrus. _Stealthroid! Now just Polymerization to play Stealth Union! _I end my turn. (3)

"Time to finish you off!" said Odeon. I pass this turn by discarding 1 card. (6)

"My move," said Syrus. *He smiles* I play Polymerization, sending my Monsters to my Graveyard for Super Vehicroid Stealth Union (3600) in Attack Mode. Stealth Union, destroy Apophis! *Apophis is destroyed and Odeon's LPs drop to 6800* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card and end my turn," said Odeon. (6)

"I play Limiter Removal, doubling his ATK!" said Syrus. *Stealth Union's ATK rises to 7200* Stealth Union, end this! *Odeon's LPs drop to 0*

"Way to duel, Sy!" said Jaden. That was a sweet duel!

"The winner is Syrus Truesdale!" said Roland. All remaining participants, please report to the lottery room so the next match up can start. *Meanwhile…*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (1/3)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said X. (0/39)

"My move," said Yugi. I tribute Alpha for Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) in Attack Mode.

"The rest of your deck is wiped out!" said X. Since my Gravekeeper's Servant's still in play, your Monsters cannot attack unless you send 1 of your cards to your Graveyard.

"Silent Swordsman, attack!" said Yugi.

"You can't since you don't have any cards in your deck left," said X.

"Silent Swordsman LV5 is unaffected by your Spell Cards so Gravekeeper's Servant is useless," said Yugi. Silent Swordsman, end this duel! *X's LPs drop to 0*

"Aw right Yugi!" said Joey. Now I can duel again!

"No, I lost to a kid!" said X.

"A kid named Yugi Muto, da King of Games," said Joey. Elsewhere…

"I have arrived," said Arkana. It was all thanks to that Pharaoh, Yami_. Now that there's another King of Games, I must find him and prove why I'm the Master of Magicians! Yugi may have avoided my grand finale but this other duelist won't for I have upgraded it for an even bigger magic show! Once this new tournament of Kaiba's ends, I'll take this "somebody" on and take his best card away from him! *_He laughs* *At the lottery room…*

"Now for the next match up of the KC World Cup!" said Roland. Selector start! *Balls bounce around and one falls out* The first duelist is… Jaden Yuki!

"Time to throw down!" said Jaden.

"His opponent is….," said Roland. *Balls bounce around and one falls out* Kagemaru!

"Good luck, Jay," said Syrus.

"You will fall before the Sacred Beasts!" said Kagemaru.

"Both players, please report to the top of the tower!" said Roland. *At the top of the tower…*

"Let's do this!" said Jaden.

"Indeed and I will defeat you!" said Kagemaru.

"Not gonna happen," said Jaden. It's time to thrown down!

To be continued…


	25. Throwin' Down with the Sacred Beasts P1

Throwin' Down with the Sacred Beasts (1)

Previously…

"Silent Swordsman LV5 is unaffected by your Spell Cards so Gravekeeper's Servant is useless," said Yugi. Silent Swordsman, end this duel! *X's LPs drop to 0*

"Aw right Yugi!" said Joey. Now I can duel again!

"No, I lost to a kid!" said X.

"A kid named Yugi Muto, da King of Games," said Joey. *Elsewhere…*

Now for the next match up of the KC World Cup!" said Roland. Selector start! *Balls bounce around and one falls out* The first duelist is… Jaden Yuki!

"Time to throw down!" said Jaden.

"His opponent is….," said Roland. *Balls bounce around and one falls out* Kagemaru!

"Let's do this!" said Jaden.

"Indeed and I will defeat you!" said Kagemaru.

"Not gonna happen," said Jaden. It's time to thrown down! I'll start with this, three face downs ends my turn. (3)

"My move," said Kagemaru. I play Fallen Paradise, giving me 2 cards once per turn like right now. Next, I activate Ectoplasmer, Swords of Concealing Light, and Chain Energy. You don't need to worry about their effects for I send them to my Graveyard for Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000) in Attack Mode.

"A Sacred Beast on the first turn?" asked Syrus. Aw man, I hope Jaden finds away to destroy it.

"I set 1 card and end my turn," said Kagemaru. (2)

"My go," said Jaden. I play Neo Space, getting rid of your Field Spell! *Fallen Paradise is destroyed* Then, I play Fake Hero, allowing me to play Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode. Next, I play Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (0500) in Attack Mode. Now it's Contact Fusion time!

"Contact Fusion!" said Kagemaru shocked.

"Flare Scarab and Neos go back to my deck for Elemental Hero Flare Neos (2500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Oh and Neo Space gives my Monster a boost of 500 points! *Air Neos' ATK rises to 3000*

"Doesn't matter for Hamon's stronger still," said Kagemaru.

"Yeah well my Monster gets 400 ATK for every Spell and Trap Card out like Neo Space and our face downs! *Jaden sets a card and Flare Neos' ATK rises to 4600* Flare Neos, take out Hamon! *Hamon is destroyed and Kagemaru's LPs drop to 7400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Kagemaru. (1)

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Sparkman, direct attack!

"I activate Chain Burst, dealing 1000 damage to any player that activates a Trap Card," said Kagemaru.

"Sparkman, direct attack!" said Jaden. *Kagemaru's LPs drop to 5400*

"I activate my other Trap Cards, Spellbinding Circle and Shadow Spell," said Kagemaru. My card now deals me 2000 damage but thanks to Shadow Spell, Flare Neos can't attack or change modes and loses 700 ATK while Sparkman can't attack by Spellbinding Circle's effect. His LPs drop to 3400 while Flare Neos' ATK drops to 3900.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards," said Kagemaru. Then, I set 1 card face down and play Monster Reincarnation, discarding Call of the Haunted to return Hamon to my hand and ending my turn. (0)

"I play Pot of Greed also, letting me have 2 more cards," said Jaden. Next, I throw down a face down and summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode and switching Sparkman to Defense Mode. I won't let the Sacred Beasts defeat me! (0)

To be continued…


	26. Throwin' Down with the Sacred Beasts P2

Throwin' Down with the Sacred Beasts (2)

Previously…

"My go," said Jaden. I play Neo Space, getting rid of your Field Spell! *Fallen Paradise is destroyed* Then, I play Fake Hero, allowing me to play Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode. Next, I play Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (0500) in Attack Mode. Now it's Contact Fusion time!

"Contact Fusion!" said Kagemaru shocked.

"Flare Scarab and Neos go back to my deck for Elemental Hero Flare Neos (2500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Oh and Neo Space gives my Monster a boost of 500 points! *Air Neos' ATK rises to 3000*

"I activate Chain Burst, dealing 1000 damage to any player that activates a Trap Card," said Kagemaru.

"Sparkman, direct attack!" said Jaden.

"I activate my other Trap Cards, Spellbinding Circle and Shadow Spell," said Kagemaru. My card now deals me 2000 damage but thanks to Shadow Spell, Flare Neos can't attack or change modes and loses 700 ATK while Sparkman can't attack by Spellbinding Circle's effect. *His LPs drop to 3400 while Flare Neos' ATK drops to 3900*

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I use Fallen Paradise for 2 cards," said Kagemaru. Then, send my Traps to my Graveyard for Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0000) in Attack Mode. Let's not forget his hidden ability, giving him 1000 ATK per Continuous Trap Card in my Graveyard and there are 4! *Uria's ATK rises to 4000*

"Yeah but since you sent your Traps to your Grave, my Monsters are free and Flare Neos gets some points back," said Jaden. *Flare Neos' ATK rises to 4600*

"Yes but with the absence of 3 cards, he loses 1200 ATK," said Kagemaru. *Flare Neos' ATK drops to 3400*

"My Monster gets an 800 ATK boost for the 2 cards I have out," said Jaden. *Flare Neos' ATK rises to 4200*

"Maybe but I activate Uria's other effect, sending your face down to your Graveyard," said Kagemaru. Your Monster gets weaker now! *Jaden's face down card is destroyed and Flare Neos' ATK drops to 3800* Uria, destroy Flare Neos! *Flare Neos is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 7800* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"My draw," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (0800) in Attack Mode by his effect and since he's all I have on the field and nothing in my hand, I draw twice. Next I use Graceful Charity, drawin' 3 and discardin' 2. Then, I throw down two face downs and call it a turn. (0)

"I use Fallen Paradise for 2 more cards," said Kagemaru. Then, I summon Earthbound Spirit (2000) in Defense Mode. Uria, destroy Bubbleman!

"I reveal Hero Barrier," said Jaden. Since I have an Elemental Hero out, your attack's cancelled!

"Make your move, Jaden," said Kagemaru. (3)

"Don't mind if I do," said Jaden. I switch Sparkman and Bubbleman to Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I summon a second Earthbound Spirit in Defense Mode," said Kagemaru. Then I draw twice by Fallen Paradise. Uria, destroy Bubbleman! *Bubbleman is destroyed* That ends my turn. (5)

"I play Polymerization, sending Sparkman and Clayman on my field to my Grave for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode.

"I activate Mispolymerization, sending Thunder Giant back to your Fusion Deck," said Kagemaru. *Thunder Giant disappears from the field*

"I play Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I summon Sangan (0600) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kagemaru. (3)

"I throw down a face down and call it a turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I tribute my Fiend Monsters for Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000) in Attack Mode," said Kagemaru. You're finished!

To be continued…


	27. Throwin' Down with the Sacred Beasts P3

Throwin' Down with the Sacred Beasts (3)

Previously…

"My draw," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (0800) in Attack Mode by his effect and since he's all I have on the field and nothing in my hand, I draw twice. Next I use Graceful Charity, drawin' 3 and discardin' 2. Then, I throw down two face downs and call it a turn. (0)

"I use Fallen Paradise for 2 more cards," said Kagemaru. Then, I summon Earthbound Spirit (2000) in Defense Mode. Uria, destroy Bubbleman!

"I reveal Hero Barrier," said Jaden. Since I have an Elemental Hero out, your attack's cancelled!

"Make your move, Jaden," said Kagemaru. (3)

"I throw down a face down and call it a turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I tribute my Fiend Monsters for Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000) in Attack Mode," said Kagemaru. You're finished! Raviel, destroy Winged Kuriboh! *Winged Kuriboh is destroyed*

"Since Winged Kuriboh was destroyed, I don't take damage!" said Jaden.

"Fine it's your last move!" said Kagemaru. (3)

"I play Dandelion (0300) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"My move," said Kagemaru. Prepare to lose at the hands of the Sacred Beasts for I play 3 Non-Spellcasting Area cards and send them to my Graveyard for Hamon again!

"Aw man, Jaden's facing all 3 Sacred Beasts with only 1 Monster out," said Syrus.

"Hamon, destroy Dandelion!" said Kagemaru. *Dandelion is destroyed* Now you take 1000 damage by Hamon's effect! *Jaden's LPs drop to 6800*

"When Dandelion's destroyed in battle, I get two fluff tokens (0000 x2) in Defense Mode!" said Jaden.

"Uria and Raviel, destroy the tokens!" said Kagemaru. *The tokens are destroyed* Next turn, I win! (0)

"Not gonna happen," said Jaden. I play Hope of Fifth, retuning 5 Elemental Heroes from my Grave to my deck and giving me 2 cards. Next, I play Bubbleman in Defense and call it a turn. (1)

"Raviel, destroy Bubbleman!" said Kagemaru.

"I activate Hero Ring, preventing him from being attacked by 1900 ATK or higher Monsters," said Jaden.

"Make your move," said Kagemaru. (1)

"My draw," said Jaden. I reveal my face down, Call of the Haunted!" said Jaden. Winged Kuriboh returns! Next, I reveal my other face down, Transcendent Wings, tossing out my last 2 cards and sendin' Winged Kuriboh to my Grave to play Winged Kuriboh LV10 (0200) in Defense Mode and that's all. (0)  
"You're finished!" said Kagemaru. Hamon, destroy Winged Kuriboh LV10!

"Game over, Kagemaru for I use LV10's super power, which tributes himself and destroys all of your Attack Position Monsters, dealing you the ATK of each of your destroyed Monsters!

"It can't be, all 3 of my Monsters have 4000 ATK!" said Kagemaru.

"Yup and that's game!" said Jaden. *Hamon, Raviel, and Uria are all destroyed, reducing Kagemaru's LPs to 0*

"The winner of the tournament is…Jaden Yuki!" said Roland.

"Way to play, Jay!" said Syrus.

"We'd better get back to our dorms," said Jaden. *Outside the tower, a jester appears*

"Uh hi, got a name?" asked Jaden. *The jester says nothing and motions Jaden to follow him* Where are we going?

"My master's waiting for you," said the jester.

"For what?" asked Jaden.

"You'll find out if you walk into that tent," said the jester. *Jaden walks into the tent*

"Step right up and let the magic show begin!" said Arkana. This is a performance not to be missed! _Once you lose in this duel, you'll be banished to the Shadows forever! *_He laughs*

To be continued…


	28. The Dark Magician Part 1

The Dark Magician (1)

Previously…

"The winner of the tournament is…Jaden Yuki!" said Roland.

"Way to play, Jay!" said Syrus.

"We'd better get back to our dorms," said Jaden. *Outside the tower, a jester appears*

"Uh hi, got a name?" asked Jaden. *The jester says nothing and motions Jaden to follow him* Where are we going?

"My master's waiting for you," said the jester.

"For what?" asked Jaden.

"You'll find out if you walk into that tent," said the jester. *Jaden walks into the tent*

"Step right up and let the magic show begin!" said Arkana. This is a performance not to be missed! _Once you lose in this duel, you'll be banished to the Shadows forever! *_He laughs* Follow me to the real magic show. *Inside Arkana's new arena…* Welcome to the show, Jaden. You're an exclusive guest for this performance.

"Sweet, what am I gonna perform?" asked Jaden.

"You're going to take part in a disappearing act," said Arkana. Let's duel!

"Wait, where's the act?" asked Jaden.

"Look above you," said Arkana.

"Too cool, it's…uh what is it exactly?" asked Jaden.

"It's the Dark Energy Guillotine," said Arkana. The numbers on the side represent your LPs and as your LPs drop, so does the blade of the guillotine and when your head touches the blade, you're banished to the Shadow Realm. The same applies to me.

"Now this is a show!" said Jaden.

"I don't understand it, no frown, no complete terror, no attempt to run away," said Arkana to himself. _He'll beg to be released when he's almost out of LPs. _Let's duel! Since it's my show, I'll begin with Malice Doll of Demise (1600) in Attack Mode. Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Okay, here goes!" said Jaden. I play Polymerization, discarding Sparkman and Necroshade for 'Elemental Hero Dark Brightman' (2000) in Attack Mode. Destroy his doll, Brightman!

"I activate Nightmare's Chains, said Arkana. Your Monster goes out of play now! *Dark Brightman disappears from the field*

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain, paying half my points for Dark Magician (2500) in Attack Mode," said Arkana. *His LPs drop to 4000 and the blade reaches 6 feet from his head* Dark Magician, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5500 and the blade drops to just over 5 ¾ feet above his head* Malice Doll, direct attack!

"I activate A Hero Emerges, forcing you to pick one of the cards I'm holding and if it's a Monster, I can play it so take your pick," said Jaden.

"The left card," said Arkana.

"Not bad, I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden.

"Doll, destroy Avian!" said Arkana. *Avian is destroyed* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I throw down 2 face downs and that's all. (0)

"I activate A Thousand Knives, allowing me to destroy 1 of your Monsters since Dark Magician is on my field so Wroughtweiler is destroyed! *Wroughtweiler is destroyed* Dark Magician and Doll of Demise, direct attacks!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Jaden. Sorry but all your attacks are canceled this turn!

"I activate Ectoplasmer," said Arkana. We now must both tribute a Monster at our End Phases and the opponent takes half the ATK of the tributed Monster as damage, so I tribute Doll of Demise for 800 damage! *Malice Doll disappears and Jaden's LPs drop to 4700, putting the blade to just over 5 ½ feet above his head* That ends my turn. Soon you'll be banished to the Shadow Realm! (1)

To be continued…


	29. The Dark Magician Part 2

The Dark Magician (2)

Previously…

"You're going to take part in a disappearing act," said Arkana. Let's duel!

"Wait, where's the act?" asked Jaden.

"Look above you," said Arkana.

"Too cool, it's…uh what is it exactly?" asked Jaden.

"It's the Dark Energy Guillotine," said Arkana. The numbers on the side represent your LPs and as your LPs drop, so does the blade of the guillotine and when your head touches the blade, you're banished to the Shadow Realm. The same applies to me.

"Now this is a show!" said Jaden.

"I don't understand it, no frown, no complete terror, no attempt to run away," said Arkana to himself. _He'll beg to be released when he's almost out of LPs. _Let's duel! Since it's my show, I'll begin with Malice Doll of Demise (1600) in Attack Mode. Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Here goes," said Jaden. _I gotta draw a Monster or I'll be sent to the Shadow Realm!_ Since Necroshade's in my Grave, I can play a Monster without tributes so come on out, Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode! Bladedge, destroy Dark Magician! *Dark Magician is destroyed and Arkana's LPs drop to 3900 and the blade drops to just under 3 feet from his head* Finally, I tribute Bladedge for your card's effect! You take 1300 damage! *Bladedge disappears and Arkana's LPs drop to 2600 while the blade drops to just above 2 feet from his head* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Arkana. *Malice Doll reappears*

"How'd your Monster reappear?" asked Jaden.

"If it's sent to the Graveyard by a Continuous Spell Card effect, it automatically reappears on my field during my next turn," said Arkana. Malice Doll, direct attack! *Jaden's LPs drop to 3900 and the blade drops to just under 3 feet from his head* Finally, my doll goes back to my Graveyard for Ectoplasmer and that ends my turn. *Malice Doll disappears and Jaden's LPs drop to 3100, putting the blade to 2 ¾ from his head* (4)

"My draw," said Jaden. _Without any Monsters, I can get at him directly and use his own Spell for more damage! _I play Sky Scraper 2 - Hero City, allowing me to bring back an Elemental Hero Monster that was destroyed in battle during an earlier turn so return Avian in Attack Mode! Avian, direct attack!

"I activate Shadow Balance!" said Arkana. It balances the playing field so that the number of monsters both players have is equal and since my field's empty, so is yours! *Avian is destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"First my Doll comes back in Attack Mode," said Arkana. Then I summon Legion, the Fiend Chester (1500) in Defense Mode. Doll, direct attack! *Jaden's LPs drop to 1500. and the blade drops to 1 foot from his head* To end my turn, I tribute my doll! *Malice Doll disappears and Jaden's LPs drop to 700, putting the blade to 1 ½ feet from his head* My grand finale awaits next turn! (5)

"Time to end this!" said Jaden. I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next, I play Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (0800) in Attack Mode and use his effect, giving me 500 points for every card in your hand, and that's 5! *His LPs rise to 3300 and the blade rises to 5 ½ feet from his head* Then I throw down a face down and call it a turn. (0)

"The show must end so prepare to enter the Shadow Realm!" said Arkana. First my doll comes back once again. *Malice Doll reappears* Next, I set 1 card face down and attack your Air Hummingbird with my doll! *Air Hummingbird is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 2500, putting the blade to 4 ¾ feet from his head* For my last move, I tribute it using Ectoplasmer! *Malice Doll disappears and Jaden's LPs drop to 1700, putting the blade at 3 ½ feet from his head* (6)

"I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted to revive Bladedge!" said Jaden. Bladedge, end this! *Arkana's LPs drop to 0 and the blade falls, touching his head, causing him to disappear* Now that was a magic show! *Jaden walks out of the arena* *Elsewhere…*

"Seems Aster lost yet the cards predicted he'd win," said Sartorius. I must find out why! *A card falls* The Anger, symbolizing agitation is upside down, meaning that someone is often agitated by simple comments. It's time for me to find out who this is! *He gets up and walks out*


	30. Playin' It Cool Part 1

Playin' It Cool (1)

*Inside Battle City…*

"Thanks for winnin' back my ability to duel again, Yug," said Joey.

"No problem, Joey," said Yugi.

"Boy that X character was definitely something, eh Yugi?" asked Joey.

"He was also hard to beat since he nearly caused me to lose the duel," said Yugi. *Suddenly, they see a small person* Who's there?

"What up dude?" asked Belowski.

"Uh, hi, and you are…?" asked Yugi quite puzzled.

"The man calls me the little Belowski.

"Who's "the man"?" asked Yugi.

"Dr. Crowler's my man, man," said Belowski. So, wanna have a totally righteous duel?

"Um, sure," said Yugi.

"Killer, dude," said Belowski. *Behind a bush…*

"Let's see the original King of Games stand up to this guy!" said Crowler to himself. *Yugi's friends see Yugi and rush over*

"So, who's this?" asked Tea`.

"The little Belowski," said Yugi. I'll begin with Silent Swordsman LV3 (1000) in Attack Mode.

"Far out!" said Belowski.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"Killer Monster but can it stand up to the Mokey Mokey?" asked Belowski.

"Mokey….Mokey?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah," said Belowski. I summon Mokey Mokey (0300) in Attack Mode. Then I play Mokey Mokey Smackdown. This awesome card gives Mokey Mokey cards a boost up to 3000 ATK when a Fairy-Type Monster I control is destroyed. Finally I set 2 cards and chill. (2)

"My move," said Yugi. First, my Silent Swordsman LV3 goes and Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) takes his place in Attack Mode! Silent Swordsman, destroy Mokey! *Mokey is destroyed and Belowski's LPs drop to 6000* That ends my turn. (3)

"I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Belowski. Then, I summon another Mokey in Defense Mode and end my turn. (2)

"All of the sudden, I'm startin' to like that Mokey Mokey," said Joey.

"Same here," said Tristan.

"My move," said Yugi. I play Red Gadget (1200) in Attack Mode. Red Gadget allows me to add Yellow Gadget to my hand. Red Gadget, destroy Mokey Mokey! *Mokey Mokey is destroyed* Silent Swordsman, direct attack! *Belowski's LPs drop to 3700* That ends my turn. (4)

"Not cool, man," said Belowski. I use Dark Factory of Mass Production to return my dudes to my hand. Then I use Polymerization to discard them for Mokey Mokey King (0100) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"Go Mokey Mokey!" said Tea`.

"Mokey Mokey all the way!" said Joey.

"What have you done to my friends?" asked Yugi.

"It's cool, they're just feelin' the way of Mokey Mokey," said Belowski.

"I must end this now," said Yugi. Since Silent Swordsman LV5 attacked directly last turn, I can now send him to my Graveyard for Silent Swordsman LV7 (2800) in Attack Mode. As long as he's out, all Spell Cards are negated, including Mokey Mokey Smackdown! Silent Swordsman LV7, destroy Mokey Mokey King! *Mokey Mokey King is destroyed and 3 Mokey Mokey cards take its place* What happened? How did your Mokey Mokey cards return?

When their king is destroyed, they take his place," said Belowski.

"I set 1 card face down and summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Attack Mode and thanks to him I get Green Gadget from my deck," said Yugi. That ends my turn._ I must defeat him!_ (4)

To be continued…


	31. Playin' It Cool Part 2

Playin' It Cool (2)

Previously…

"What up dude?" asked Belowski.

"Uh, hi, and you are…?" asked Yugi quite puzzled.

"The man calls me the little Belowski.

"Who's "the man"?" asked Yugi.

"Dr. Crowler's my man, man," said Belowski. So, wanna have a totally righteous duel?

"Um, sure," said Yugi.

"Let's see the original King of Games stand up to this guy!" said Crowler to himself. *Yugi's friends see Yugi and rush over*

"I must end this now," said Yugi. Since Silent Swordsman LV5 attacked directly last turn, I can now send him to my Graveyard for Silent Swordsman LV7 (2800) in Attack Mode. As long as he's out, all Spell Cards are negated, including Mokey Mokey Smackdown! Silent Swordsman LV7, destroy Mokey Mokey King! *Mokey Mokey King is destroyed and 3 Mokey Mokey cards take its place* What happened? How did your Mokey Mokey cards return?

"When their king is destroyed, they take his place," said Belowski.

"I set 1 card face down and summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Attack Mode and thanks to him I get Green Gadget from my deck," said Yugi. That ends my turn. _I must defeat him!_ (4)

"I play Happy Lover (0500) in Defense Mode," said Belowski. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Green Gadget (1400) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I reveal my Trap, Stronghold the Moving Fortress, which becomes a Monster with 2000 DEF but since all 3 Gadgets exist on my field, its ATK becomes 3000! *Stronghold's ATK rises to 3000* Silent Swordsman and Stronghold, destroy Mokey Mokey! *2 Mokey Mokey cards are destroyed* Green Gadget, destroy the last Mokey Mokey! *The final Mokey Mokey is destroyed* Yellow Gadget, destroy Happy Lover! *Happy Lover is destroyed* Red Gadget, direct attack! Belowski's LPs drop to 2500.

"I reveal Human-Wave Tactics," said Belowski. It lets me round up dudes from my deck equal to the amount of my comrades destroyed that turn at each End Phase.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"Then I play 2 more Happy Lovers and a Haniwa (0500) in Defense Mode," said Belowski. Next, I reveal Gift of the Mystical Elf, giving me 300 points for each Monster out. *His LPs rise to 4900* That's it for me. (0)

"My move," said Yugi. Gadgets, destroy his Monsters! *Belowski's Monsters are destroyed* Stronghold and Silent Swordsman, end this! *Belowski's LPs drop to 0*

"Far out!" said Belowski. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta crash. *He falls asleep* *Meanwhile…*

"Defeat the ones named Joey and Yugi!" said Serena.

"Yugi's gonna get put on ice, yo!" said Frost.

"Joey's going to get some shocking feedback from me!" said Thunder.

"Don't fail me!" said Serena.

"We won't!" said Thunder and Frost.

"Go find them at once!" said Serena. *Frost and Thunder race off* *An hour later…*

"What up, dog?" asked Frost.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi.

"You're the one they call Yugi, right?" asked Frost.

"Yeah and who are you?" asked Yugi.

"Call me Frost," said Frost.

"What do you want?" asked Yugi.

"To duel you," said Frost. However, this isn't the spot, follow me. *Yugi follows* *Meanwhile…*

"You're Joey, right?" asked Thunder. Your friend is in danger. Defeat me in a duel and I'll release him!

To be continued…


	32. Thundering Ice Part 1

Thundering Ice (1)

Previously…

"What up, dog?" asked Frost.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi.

"You're the one they call Yugi, right?" asked Frost.

"Yeah and who are you?" asked Yugi.

"Call me Frost," said Frost.

"What do you want?" asked Yugi.

"To duel you," said Frost. However, this isn't the spot, follow me. *Yugi follows* *Meanwhile…*

"You're Joey, right?" asked Thunder. Your friend is in danger. Defeat me in a duel and I'll release him!

"What'd you do to him?" asked Joey.

"He's fine now but that's the least of your worries," said Thunder. I've got something even more shocking in store so if you want to see your friend again, you'd better follow me.

"Fine," said Joey. *He follows* *A half-hour later…*

"Why are we here?" asked Yugi.

"We heard you two were the best in town and we want to put you on ice!" said Frost.

"That's right and this duel's gonna be the shock of your life!" said Thunder. By the way, for this duel, the two of us get shocked when our LPs drop.

"The two of us, Yugi, will feel frostbite as our LPs decrease," said Frost. Let the duel begin!

"I'll start with Thunder Knight (1300) in Attack Mode," said Thunder. He gets a boost of 400 points for each Thunder-Type Monster I control. *Thunder Knight's ATK rises to 1700* Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play Cold Wave, preventing anyone activating or setting Spell or Trap Cards," said Frost. Your monsters won't be able to stand the chill but I summon Freezing Beast (1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (4) (Note: To fit with Yu-Gi-Oh card text, I won't capitalize "monster" unless it's specific like "Thunder-Type Monster".

"My move," said Joey. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode. Gearfried, attack Thunder Knight! *Thunder Knight is destroyed and Thunder's LPs drop to 7900, causing Thunder to yell in pain* That ends my turn. (5)

"Finally, my move," said Yugi. I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (5)

"Back to me," said Thunder. _Thanks to Frost, I couldn't use my face down card to remove Gearfried and save my monster. _Do you realize what you prevented me from doing? I couldn't save my monster thanks to you!

"Chill out, yo!" said Frost. My card's not continuous so you'll get to use your cards next turn!

"Whatever," said Thunder. I play Reflector Bit(-) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"It's getting kinda chilly, isn't it?" asked Frost. I tribute Freezing Beast for Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400) in Attack Mode! I won't destroy any cards with its effect but I will destroy your monster, Yugi so Mobius, destroy his Witch! *Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed*

"With Witch's effect, I add Marshmellon to my hand," said Yugi.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Frost. (2)

"Here goes," said Joey drawing his card. I tribute my Gearfried for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode. Jinzo, destroy Reflector Bit! *Reflector Bit is not destroyed*

"Sorry but I'm afraid this is a mirror that can't be broken by force," said Thunder.

"What's that mean?" asked Joey.

"It can't be destroyed by battle," said Thunder. Plus, my teammate takes the damage instead!

"I activate Bit Shoot," said Frost. Now I summon my own Reflector Bit in Defense Mode and as a side effect, you take 500 damage! *Yugi's LPs drop to 7500 and the ice rises to his ankles*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Joey. _How can we defeat them now?_(4)

To be continued…


	33. Thundering Ice Part 2

Thundering Ice (2)

Previously..

"I'll start with Thunder Knight (1300) in Attack Mode," said Thunder. He gets a boost of 400 points for each Thunder Monster I control. *Thunder Knight's ATK rises to 1700* Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play Cold Wave, preventing anyone activating or setting Spell or Trap Cards cards," said Frost. Your monsters won't be able to stand the chill but I summon Freezing Beast (1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (4) (Note: To fit with Yu-Gi-Oh card text, I won't capitalize "monster" unless it's specific like "Thunder Monster".

"Here goes," said Joey drawing his card. I tribute my Gearfried for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode. Jinzo, destroy Reflector Bit! *Reflector Bit is not destroyed*

"I activate Bit Shoot," said Frost. Now I can summon my own Reflector Bit in Defense Mode and as a side effect, you take 500 damage! *Yugi's LPs drop to 7500 and the ice rises to his ankles*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Joey. _How can we defeat them now? _(4)

"My move," said Yugi. I play Marshmellon (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn by setting 2 cards face down. (4)

"Sounds like a storm is coming," said Thunder drawing his card. I play Batteryman D (1900) in Defense Mode.

"That's no match for my Jinzo," said Joey.

"It doesn't need to be for I play System Down," said Thunder. By giving up 1000 points, all Machine-Type Monsters we have are removed from play *Jinzo disappears* Next I activate Rampage Condenser. So when a Machine-Type Monster attacks, you take 500 damage. That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Ice Knight (1300) in Attack Mode," said Frost. With 2 Aqua-Type Monsters on my side, he gets an 800 point boost! *Ice Knight's ATK rises to 2100* Ice Knight, turn Marshmellon into a popsicle! *Marshmellon is not destroyed*

"Sorry but Marshmellon can't be destroyed in battle," said Yugi.

"No matter," said Frost. I play Mobius' Castle. All monsters who can't dig the ice lose 500 ATK and DEF. That ends my turn. (3)

"My move, look out!" said Joey. _I gotta find a way to get rid of Batteryman D! _I play The Fiend Megacyber (2200) in Attack Mode.

"That requires a tribute, which you don't have!" said Thunder. Guess the thunder must be clouding your thoughts.

"Nope, because since you have two monsters more than I do, he doesn't require tributes," said Joey. Fiend Megacyber, attack Batteryman D!

"I activate Lightning Talisman!" said Thunder. It negates your attack and you draw a card. Plus for each card in your hand, you lose 400 points!

"What!" said Joey. *He draws his card and his LPs drop to 6000 while he yells in pain* I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Alright," said Yugi. I tribute Marshmellon for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy Mobius!

"Looks like you got brain freeze for you attacked without looking at my face down card," said Frost. I activate Mirror of Duality! All monsters you have bite the dust and you take 500 damage for each monster destroyed! All I got to do is pay 1000 points. *His LPs drop to 7000 and ice rises above his ankles* *Summoned Skull is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 7000 and the ice rises above his ankles* Your Summoned Skull had frostbite and couldn't take it!

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (4)

"Time for the storm of the century," said Thunder. I tribute Batteryman for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400) in Attack Mode. Now his effect activates, destroying your Megacyber! *Fiend Megacyber is destroyed* Zaborg, direct attack!

"I activate Magical Arm Shield!" said Joey. Now Reflector Bit's mine for one turn and since you attacked it, you take 500 damage! This duel's not over yet!

**To be continued…**


	34. Thundering Ice Part 3

Thundering Ice (3)

Previously…

"Alright," said Yugi. I tribute Marshmellon for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy Mobius!

"Looks like you got brain freeze for you attacked without looking at my face down card," said Frost. I activate Mirror of Duality! All monsters you have bite the dust and you take 500 damage for each monster destroyed! All I got to do is pay 1000 points. *His LPs drop to 7000 and ice rises above his ankles* *Summoned Skull is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 7000 and the ice rises above his ankles* Your Summoned Skull had frostbite and couldn't take it!

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (4)

"Time for the storm of the century," said Thunder. I tribute Batteryman for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400) in Attack Mode. Now his effect activates, destroying your Megacyber! *Fiend Megacyber is destroyed* Zaborg, direct attack!

"I activate Magical Arm Shield!" said Joey. Now Reflector Bit's mine for one turn and since you attacked it, you take 500 damage! This duel's not over yet! *Thunder's LPs drop to 7400 and he yells in pain*

"You'll regret that!" said Thunder. I end my turn and I get Reflector Bit back. (1)

"It's my turn, yo!" said Frost. I summon Cold Enchanter (1900) in Attack Mode. With another Aqua-Type Monster out, Ice Knight gets stronger! *Ice Knight's ATK rises to 2500* Now I attack you directly with all my monsters! *Yugi's LPs drop to 200 and ice forms just below his mouth* By the way, you won't completely get covered for you lose if you can't speak for we won't be able to understand you so it's your final move! (3)

"My move," said Joey. _If I don't draw somethin' helpful now, I'm wide open!_ I play Pot of Greed so I get 2 cards. Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Gearfried from my Graveyard. Then I use Release Restraint, which sends him to my Graveyard for Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600) in Attack Mode. Swordmaster, attack Zaborg! *Zaborg is destroyed and Thunder's LPs drop to 7200 and he yells in pain* That ends my turn. (2)

"My move," said Yugi. _I'd better get a monster or a card to block his attack or I lose!_ I activate my face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress (2000) and put him in Defense Mode. Next, I use Card of Sanctity forcing us both to draw cards until our hands contain 6 cards. Then, since I summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode since I drew him by a card effect. Then I tribute my monsters for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode! Buster Blader, destroy Ice Knight! *Ice Knight is destroyed and Frost's LPs drop to 6900, causing ice to rise further up his leg* I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I play Monster Reincarnation, tossing out a card to retrieve Zaborg to my hand," said Thunder. Then I tribute Reflector Bit for Zaborg again and your Swordmaster gets zapped! *Gearfried is destroyed* Zaborg, direct attack!

"I activate Compensation Mediation!" said Joey. Now you pick 2 cards in your Graveyard and you put them and this card face down. I pick one of the cards and if I'm right, your turn ends immediately. *Thunder shuffles the cards and puts them face down* I say it's the left card! *Thunder reveals the card* What? It's not it?

"So much for your strategy," said Thunder. Zaborg, direct attack! *Joey's LPs drop to 3600 and he yells in pain* That ends my turn. (0)

"It's time to make you a permanent popsicle!" said Frost. I set 2 cards face down and activate Side Attack. So if any player's out of monsters, we can attack one of you directly. Cold Enchanter, attack Joey directly! *Joey's LPs drop to 1700 and he yells in pain* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Dark Dragon Ritual, discarding Little Winguard for Paladin of Dark Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. Next, I tribute my monster for Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode and with a Dragon-Type Monster out, Yugi's Monster gets stronger! *Buster Blader's ATK rises to 3100* That ends my turn. (0)

"Buster Blader, take out his Mobius!" said Yugi.

To be continued…


	35. Thundering Ice Part 4

Thundering Ice (4)

Previously…

"My move," said Joey. _If I don't draw somethin' helpful now, I'm wide open!_ I play Pot of Greed so I get 2 cards. Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Gearfried from my Graveyard. Then I use Release Restraint, which sends him to my Graveyard for Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600) in Attack Mode. Swordmaster, attack Zaborg! *Zaborg is destroyed and Thunder's LPs drop to 7200 and he yells in pain* That ends my turn. (2)

"So much for your strategy," said Thunder. Zaborg, direct attack! *Joey's LPs drop to 3600 and he yells in pain* That ends my turn. (0)

"Buster Blader, take out his Mobius!" said Yugi. *Mobius is destroyed* Since Mobius isn't out anymore, his Castle goes with it! *Mobius' Castle is destroyed*

"I activate Revolving Stage!" said Frost. Now the damage I would've taken comes out of your points instead!

"No it doesn't for I discard Kuriboh and negate the damage," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (2)

"My turn," said Thunder. I toss out my Thunder Dragon to add two more to my hand. That ends my turn. (2)

"Time to put you on ice once and for all!" said Frost. I play another Ice Knight in Attack Mode and since I have 2 WATER Monster out, I tribute them for Ice Blizzard Master (2500) in Attack Mode. Now I use his effect, so your Blader gets an Ice Counter. Next I use his other effect. I tribute him and all monsters with Ice Counters go as well! *Ice Blizzard Master disappears and Buster Blader is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"Okay, look out!" said Joey. I play Scapegoat, giving me 4 tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Time to end this!" said Yugi. Since you have no monsters, I use Monster Reborn to revive Buster Blader in Attack Mode. Next, I summon Green Gadget (1400) in Attack Mode. Thanks to him, Red Gadget comes to my hand. Now my monsters, attack Reflector Bit! *Frost's LPs drop to 2400* That ends my turn. (2)

"I use Polymerization, discarding my 2 Thunder Dragons for Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Thunder Dragon, attack Red-Eyes! Say goodbye to Red-Eyes! *Red-Eyes is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 1300* That ends my turn. (0)

"I will not be schooled by a prep school wannabe!" said Frost. No, not a single monster! I have nothing left! I end my turn. (1)

"My move," said Joey. I play Roll of Fate! Now I roll a six-sided die and draw cards equal to its result. *The die lands* A 3 so I get 3 cards but I must also remove 3 cards from my deck from play. Next, I use Premature Burial to revive my Fiend Megacyber for 800 points. *His LPs drop to 500* I set 1 card and tribute my 2 monsters for Gilford the Lightning (2800) in Attack Mode. Finally, I play Dangerous Machine Type-6! (0)

"This duel ends now!" said Yugi. Buster Blader, end this! *Frost's LPs drop to 0 and he is encased in ice*

"Since my partner's duel is over, I'll go," said Thunder. I equip my Thunder Dragon with Electro-Whip, giving my monster 300 ATK and DEF! *Thunder Dragon's stats rise to (3100/2400)* Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, destroy Gilford! *Gilford is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 200 and he yells in pain* That ends my turn. (0)

"I use the effect of my Type-6 Card!" said Joey. *The die spins and lands* A 5 so your monster is destroyed! Next I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300) in Attack Mode. Goblins, direct attack! *Thunder's LPs drop to 4900 and he yells in pain* After attacking, my monster goes to Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I won't let you win!" said Thunder. No monsters? I end my turn. (1)

"My move," said Joey. First I use my Type-6! A 3 so I get one card. Next I tribute my Goblins for Cyber-Tech Alligator (2500) in Attack Mode. Alligator, direct attack!

To be continued…


	36. Thundering Ice Part 5

Thundering Ice (5)

Previously…

"This duel ends now!" said Yugi. Buster Blader, end this! *Frost's LPs drop to 0 and he is encased in ice*

"Since my partner's duel is over, I'll go," said Thunder. I equip my Thunder Dragon with Electro-Whip, giving my monster 300 ATK and DEF! *Thunder Dragon's stats rise to (3100/2400)* Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, destroy Gilford! *Gilford is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 200 and he yells in pain* That ends my turn. (0)

"I use the effect of my Type-6 Card!" said Joey. *The die spins and lands* A 5 so your monster is destroyed! Next I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300) in Attack Mode. Goblins, direct attack! *Thunder's LPs drop to 4900 and he yells in pain* After attacking, my monster goes to Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I won't let you win!" said Thunder. No monsters? I end my turn. (1)

"My move," said Joey. First I use my Type-6! A 3 so I get one card. Next I tribute my Goblins for Cyber-Tech Alligator (2500) in Attack Mode. Alligator, direct attack! *Thunder's LPs drop to 2400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Thunder. _No monsters! _I end my turn. (2)

"Cyber-Tech Alligator, end this!" said Joey. *Thunder's LPs drop to 0 and he yells in pain* So what have you done with our friends?

"You want your friends back?" asked Frost. You're going to have to follow us. *15 minutes later…*

"Looks like we have our winners," said Serena.

"What's this all about?" asked Joey. Where are our friends?

"Safe, for now," said Serena. You'll have to beat me in a duel, first.

"Who's going to duel you first?" said Joey.

"Both of you are," said Serena. *She splits into 2 of herself*

"Whoa, is it me or am I seeing double?" asked Joey.

"Let's duel," said Serena.

"Bring it!" said Joey.

"I'll start," said Serena. I play Spirit Ukyo (0600) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Joey. I play 'Alligator's Sword' (1200) in Defense Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"Now it's my turn," said Serena 2. (Note: To differentiate who's talking, I'll use a number 2 for the second Serena.) I summon Spirit Sakyo  (0800) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Full Moon Mirror, which gets a counter whenever a monster is destroyed. Finally, I set 1 card and end my turn. (3)

"Alright," said Yugi. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode. Gamma, destroy Spirit Ukyo! *Ukyo is destroyed*

"I activate Soul Mirror," said Serena. Ukyo returns now but I must send a card on my field to my Graveyard, like my other face down. *Her other face down card disappears and Spirit Ukyo reappears*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (4)

"My move once more," said Serena. I summon my Spirit Sakyo  (0800) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 card and end my turn. (2)

"Back to me," said Joey. I tribute Alligator's Sword for 'Maximum Six' (1900) in Attack Mode. Now comes his effect, forcing me to roll a die and the result x 200 is added to his ATK. A 5 so 1000 more ATK! *Maximum's ATK rises to 2900* Maximum Six, destroy Spirit Sakyo! *Sakyo is destroyed* That ends my turn. (4)

"My turn," said Serena 2. I activate my Full Moon Mirror Spell. Then I summon Sprit Ukyo(0600) in Defense Mode. Then, since I summoned Ukyo, Sakyo returns! *Sakyo reappears* It's over!

To be continued…


	37. Seeing Double Part 1

Seeing Double (1)

Previously…

"Let's duel," said Serena.

"Bring it!" said Joey.

"I'll start," said Serena. I play Spirit Ukyo (0600) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Now it's my turn," said Serena 2. (Note: To differentiate who's talking, I'll use a number 2 for the second Serena.) I summon Spirit Sakyo  (0800) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Full Moon Mirror, which gets a counter whenever a monster is destroyed. Finally, I set 1 card and end my turn. (3)

"Alright," said Yugi. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode. Gamma, destroy Spirit Ukyo! *Ukyo is destroyed*

"I activate Soul Mirror," said Serena. Ukyo returns now but I must send a card on my field to my Graveyard, like my other face down. *Her other face down card disappears and Spirit Ukyo reappears*

"My turn," said Serena 2. I activate my Full Moon Mirror Spell. Then I summon Sprit Ukyo(0600) in Defense Mode. Then, since I summoned Ukyo, Sakyo returns! *Sakyo reappears* It's over! I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Alright," said Yugi. My move! I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1700) in Defense Mode. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"My turn, once more," said Serena. I tribute Spirit Ukyo for Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta(2600) in Attack Mode. Nayuta, destroy Alpha! *Alpha is destroyed*

"I activate 'Soul Rope'!" said Yugi. If I pay 1000 points, I can bring out another monster so I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1600) in Defense Mode. *His LPs drop to 7000*

"I end my turn," said Serena.

"My move, look out!" said Joey. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode. Rocket Warrior, destroy Ukyo!

"I activate Mirror Bind!" said Serena. Now Rocket Warrior is destroyed and so is any other monster you have with less ATK than Rocket Warrior. *Rocket Warrior is destroyed*

"Maximum Six, take out Ukyo!" said Joey. *Ukyo is destroyed* I place 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Back to my side," said Serena 2. I tribute my Ukyo for my Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta(1400) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"Alright," said Yugi. I use Monster Reborn to revive Alpha from my Graveyard in Defense Mode. Next, I tribute my monsters for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy Nayuta! *Nayuta is destroyed and Serena's LPs drop to 7100* That ends my turn. (2)

"I draw," said Serena. I summon a second Sakyo and with his summoning comes Ukyo's as well. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Okay, my turn!" said Joey. I summon Hayabusa Knight (1000) in Attack Mode. My knight can attack twice so destroy both her Spirit monsters! *Sakyo and Ukyo are destroyed*

"I activate Buried Soul Talisman!" said Serena. Since your knight destroyed 2 of my monsters in battle, it is now destroyed and I can play a level 5 or higher monster without tributes so meet Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi (2500) in Defense Mode. *Hayabusa Knight is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"My draw," said Serena 2. I summon my second Ukyo in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"Very well," said Yugi. I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode and when he's summoned, Green Gadget comes to my hand. _If I attack, I'm sure her face down card is Mirror Bind. _I end my turn. (2)

"My move," said Serena. I tribute Asogi and Sakyo for Dark Creator (3000) in Attack Mode!

To be continued…


	38. Seeing Double Part 2

Seeing Double (2)

Previously…

"Okay, my turn!" said Joey. I summon Hayabusa Knight (1000) in Attack Mode. My knight can attack twice so destroy both her Spirit monsters! *Sakyo and Ukyo are destroyed*

"I activate Buried Soul Talisman!" said Serena. Since your knight destroyed 2 of my monsters in battle, it is now destroyed and I can play a level 5 or higher monster without tributes so meet Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi (2500) in Defense Mode. *Hayabusa Knight is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"My draw," said Serena 2. I summon my second Ukyo in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"Very well," said Yugi. I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode and when he's summoned, Green Gadget comes to my hand. _If I attack, I'm sure her face down card is Mirror Bind. _I end my turn. (2)

"My draw," said Serena. I play my last Sakyo and with him comes Ukyo as well! Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Alright, here goes!" said Joey. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1600) in Defense Mode. _If I attack, she'll just activate Mirror Bind and negate it. _I end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Serena 2. I tribute Nayuta and Sakyo for Dark Creator (3000) in Attack Mode! Dark Creator, destroy Yellow Gadget!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. I use half my points but your attacks are negated this turn. *His LPs drop to 3500*

"Your monster will fall next turn," said Serena 2. I end my turn. (2)

"I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. When he hits the field, Red Gadget comes to my hand. That ends my turn. (2)

"I tribute my monsters for Dark Creator (3000) in Attack Mode," said Serena. Dark Creator, destroy Gearfried! *Gearfried is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 7300* When Dark Creator destroys a monster in battle, the controller takes 700 damage. That ends m turn. (1)

"I use Scapegoat, giving me 4 tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn. (3)

"Back to me once more," said Serena 2. Dark Creator, destroy Yellow Gadget! *Yellow Gadget is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 2800* As my partner said, Dark Creator deals 700 damage to you when it destroys a monster in battle. I end my turn by setting 1 card face down. (1)

"Time to turn things around!" said Yugi. I activate Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking for 3 of your turns. Next I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode. Then, I use Magnet Reverse, letting me bring back Yellow Gadget in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"My move, again," said Serena. Dark Creator, destroy a token! *The token is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 6600* That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Panther Warrior (1600) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"Not much you two are putting up," said Serena 2. I reveal my face down card, Mirror Trap, letting me return a Trap Card to my hand and set it. I think we all know what one it is. That ends my turn. (2)

"Back to me," said Yugi. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I draw," said Serena. Dark Creator, destroy Panther Warrior! *Panther Warrior is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 5900* Next turn it's all over! (2)

"I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Joey. Next, I use Premature Burial on my Panther but I gotta pay 800 points. *His LPs drop to 5100* Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"My move," said Serena 2. This is your last move! Your Swords expire now! *Swords of Revealing Light disappears* (2)

"I activate my face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" said Yugi. Since all 3 Gadgets are out on my field, it has 3000 ATK! Time to remove your Dark Creator! Stronghold, attack!

"That won't work for Dark Creator can't be destroyed in battle!" said Serena 2.

To be continued…


	39. Seeing Double Part 3

Seeing Double (3)

Previously…

"My move, again," said Serena. Dark Creator, destroy a token! *The token is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 6600* That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Panther Warrior (1600) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"Not much you two are putting up," said Serena 2. I reveal my face down card, Mirror Trap, letting me return a Trap Card to my hand and set it. I think we all know what one it is. That ends my turn. (2)

"Back to me," said Yugi. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"My move," said Serena 2. This is your last move! Your Swords expire now! *Swords of Revealing Light disappears* (2)

"I activate my face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" said Yugi. Since all 3 Gadgets are out on my field, it has 3000 ATK! Time to remove your Dark Creator! Stronghold, attack!

"That won't work for Dark Creator can't be destroyed in battle!" said Serena 2. *Stronghold is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"My move," said Serena. Creator, destroy another token! *Another token is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 4400* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"What do I do?" asked Joey to himself. _Her overgrown eyeball can't be destroyed in battle and has 3000 ATK! Gilford the Lightning could wipe it out without attacking but I can't summon it for to do that I'd have to tribute 3 monsters and I don't have any! Come on, deck, Joey needs some love! Wait a sec, my face down is Magical Arm Shield which could really turn things around but I just hope she plays another monster! _I summon Swordsman of Landstar (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (2)

"You're through, Yugi!" said Serena 2. 10 monsters have been destroyed so I send my Full Moon Mirror to my Graveyard to activate Infinite Fiend Mirror! With this out, I get more Dark Creators with the exact same stats as its original! *4 more Dark Creators appear* Since I have 4 open slots, that's 4 more Dark Creators! Dark Creator original, destroy Red Gadget! *Red Gadget is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 2100* Creator Duplicate, destroy Yellow Gadget! *Yellow Gadget is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 1400* Second Creator Duplicate, destroy Green Gadget! *Green Gadget is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 700* That ends my turn. (2)

"What's the deal?" asked Yugi. You could've won!

"My Creator can't attack directly," said Serena.

"My move," said Yugi. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"Very well, it's my turn," said Serena. Dark Creator, destroy Swordsman of Landstar! *Swordsman is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 3700* That ends my turn. (3)

"Here goes," said Joey. _If I summon a monster, she'll just destroy it but if I don't she could summon another monster and hit me directly. _I end my turn. (3)

"I activate Return Talisman!" said Serena. Since you didn't summon a monster, you get one (1000) in Defense Mode.

"My move," said Serena 2. I end my turn. (3)

"Back to me," said Yugi. I summon 'Marshmellon' (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"My move once more," said Serena. Dark Creator, destroy the token! *The token is destroyed* Next, since my Full Moon card has 10 counters on it, I send it to my Graveyard for Infinite Fiend Mirror! Now I get 4 more Dark Creators! *4 more Dark Creators appear* You're finished! I end my turn. (3)

"I draw and end my turn," said Joey. (4)

"Then you get a token," said Serena.

"Time to end this once and for all!" said Serena 2. Dark Creator, attack Marshmellon!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. All Attack Position monsters you have are destroyed!

To be continued…


	40. Seeing Double Part 4

Seeing Double (4)

Previously…

"My move," said Yugi. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"Very well, it's my turn," said Serena. Dark Creator, destroy Swordsman of Landstar! *Swordsman is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 3700* That ends my turn. (3)

"Here goes," said Joey. _If I summon a monster, she'll just destroy it but if I don't she could summon another monster and hit me directly. _I end my turn. (3)

"I activate Return Talisman!" said Serena. Since you didn't summon a monster, you get one (1000) in Defense Mode.

"My move," said Serena 2. I end my turn. (3)

"Back to me," said Yugi. I summon Marshmellon (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"My move once more," said Serena. Dark Creator, destroy the token! The token is destroyed. Next, since my Full Moon card has 10 counters on it, I send it to my Graveyard for Infinite Fiend Mirror! Now I get 4 more Dark Creators! *4 more Dark Creators appear* You're finished! I end my turn. (3)

"I draw and end my turn," said Joey. (4)

"Then you get a token," said Serena.

"Time to end this once and for all!" said Serena 2. Dark Creator, attack Marshmellon!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. All Attack Position monsters you have are destroyed! *The Dark Creators are destroyed along with Infinite Fiend Mirror* No more Dark Creators or Infinite Fiend Mirror!

"I end my turn," said Serena 2. (4)

"Good, then it's my turn," said Yugi. I tribute Marshmellon for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, direct attack! *Serena 2's LPs drop to 5500* That ends my turn. (3)

"I draw and also end my turn," said Serena. (4)

"Time to take you out!" said Joey. I play The Warrior Returning Alive to retrieve Gearfried from my Graveyard. Next I summon him to my field. Then, I use Release Restraint to put him in my Graveyard for Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600) in Attack Mode. Finally, I equip him with Legendary Sword, giving him 300 ATK and DEF points. *His stats rise to (2900/2500)* Since he got equipped with a Spell Card, your original Dark Creator's destroyed and since he's gone, so is basically everything else on your field! *All Serena's Dark Creators and Infinite Fiend Mirror are destroyed* Gearfried the Swordmaster and Maximum Six, direct attacks! *Serena's LPs drop to 1300* That ends my turn. (1)

"I must draw a summonable monster!" said Serena 2. No, I didn't get one! I end my turn. (5)

"This duel's over!" said Yugi. Summoned Skull and Valkyrion, end this! *Serena 2's LPs drop to 0*

"This is my last chance to save myself!" said Serena. _Impossible! I have nothing to protect me!_ I end my turn. (5)

"Game over," said Joey. Swordmaster, wipe her out! *Serena's LPs drop to 0* We won, Yugi!

"We did indeed, Joey," said Yugi. Let's go! *Meanwhile…*

"The cards tell me that Frost and Thunder as well as Serena have lost to these individuals," said Sartorius. Soon all of them will see the light! It also appears that Joey is the one who The Anger represents. I must find him and make him see the light! *Elsewhere…*

"Even without my Millennium Necklace, I feel a new evil will arise," said Ishizu.

"What kind of evil?" asked Marik.

"I'm not sure but I do know that Yugi and Jaden are in danger," said Ishizu. We must find them and warn them of what's to come! *They race off* *Back outside the site of their duel with Serena…*

"Man, that was some duel, eh Yug?" asked Joey.

"Mmm hmm," said Yugi. I was almost doubting that we'd win the duel but it worked out in the end. I couldn't have done it without you.

"No problem, Yugi," said Joey. That's what friends are for. Let's go see what else awaits!


End file.
